<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cur's Weakness by Chibinator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555812">A Cur's Weakness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibinator/pseuds/Chibinator'>Chibinator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben can't handle pms, Ben is 20 at the beginning Rey is 10. No romantic feelings from Ben until after she turns 18, Ben knows he is being used for his powers and doesn't care, Evil Snoke, Explicit Language, F/M, Grooming, I suck at slow burns, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Mild Angst, No Underage Relationship, Or Is It?, Plutt is an ass, Rey is well over 18 in chapter 7, Rey turns 13 in chapter 4, Rey turns 17 in chapter 5, She will not be 10 forever lol, Slow Burn, Teenage Crush, The Monster - Freeform, The call to the dark, The dark side is in their nature, They are only 8 years apart in this story, Underage Kiss, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey, Will update tags as the story evolves, Young Ben Solo, Young Rey, manipulative Snoke, maybe it won't be too slow, the boy - Freeform, the rabid cur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibinator/pseuds/Chibinator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twitter prompt!</p><p>What happens if a young Ben Solo overhears his parents and Luke talking while at the training camp? Ben's conflicted soul is tempted to finally go to Snoke when he feels the pull to the light. Taking his ship, the Grimtaash, he seeks the beacon of light. What happens when twenty year old Ben crashes on Jakku only to meet a feral ten year old scavenger? Will she help him repair his ship? Or will she scrap the ship for portions?<br/>There will be no relationship or feelings from Ben until she is of legal age!!! No underage attraction. I will update the tags as with each chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you again <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan"> ReyloEndGame🦋</a> for being my beta!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> Ben took a deep breath through his nose and held it for a moment before letting it go out of his mouth. He repeated the action several times trying to relieve his vexation. Listening to the water streaming feet away and the soft breeze through the grass and nearby trees. Then hearing the padawans training in the distance furthered his irritation nowhere near as the people approaching.</p><p> They were nearby with his uncle. He felt their signatures in the force before they arrived, and his anxiety only grew after their arrival. What did he do this time? Lately, it doesn't matter what he does, he so much as breathes wrong and everything goes to hell.</p><p> "Luke, what could you possibly need both of us for?" His mother's whispered voice interrupted Ben's feeble attempt at meditation.</p><p> "Wow, look at those ships. I didn't realize you Jedi needed extravagant transportation." Han joked.</p><p> "That is the Grimtaash, Ben's ship." </p><p> "Han, I already told you. Ben requested to use some of his savings for a ship. They go offworld for missions from time to time." Leia coldly responded. The irritation was not hard to miss; he couldn't remember the last time he heard his parents speak to each other with respect.</p><p> Clenching his jaw he opened his eyes, glaring at the ground below him. He was sick of their bickering. Sick of his uncle speaking of him like he wasn't a person, just an animal. He sighed and closed his eyes once more. <i>They</i> have not even bothered to come see him yet, not that he was in his hut like his uncle ordered. His mother and father, mother and father by title alone, they were never there for him. His mother's career was always her number one priority. She would sometimes make it home on the weekends if she were "lucky" enough to leave the capital. His father solely focused on racing. Flying was everything to Han Solo. Ben was envious of his father... Flying away from his troubles as soon as something got uncomfortable for him. As a young boy, Ben wanted to be a pilot… just like his father. Now when he sees Han Solo, he just sees a man who wants to run. </p><p><i> "Just like you."</i> A cold, sinister voice purred at him.</p><p>"No." He grit through his teeth, careful of how loud his response was. "I can't run." </p><p><i> "You can, and you will. Just listen to them. They speak of you as if you were a wild cur." </i> The voice softly replied.</p><p> Ben opened his eyes and looked straight ahead of him, now chewing on the inside of his cheek. He was trying to meditate by the river near the hangar, away from everyone. The normal calm waters were somewhat brackish directly in front of him. He was relieved Han landed the Falcon away from the temple. Han hated landing near other ships, as if being near other ships would dirty that rusty piece of junk.</p><p> "The darkness, it has continued to grow." Luke whispered.</p><p> "Luke, are you sure? I thought things were getting better." Leia's voice sounded alarmed. </p><p> "Damn. The kid has a great taste in ships. Hey Luke, do you think he can take me for a ride later? It could be some father son time." Han lazily replied. Ben hated being called kid; he was a man now. A man, like his father, but his father was a foolish man. </p><p> "Han! Were you even listening to Luke?! He just said the darkness is growing." </p><p> "Excuse me, sweetheart. Just admiring the boy's taste in ships. You know I don't know much about that Force stuff." Han's flabbergasted reply rang through the air. It was probably the first compliment Ben heard Han say since… since before they sent him to Luke… just over ten years ago. However, the term boy crushed the compliment. His family will never see him anything more than a child, anything more than a-</p><p> "Han, you don't need the force to understand something terrible is going on with your son." Luke calmly replied. </p><p> "Okay, tell me. What's happening with him? Because Leia said you would fix it. The darkness or conflict or whatever." </p><p> "Your son has once told me he felt both the light and dark had claimed him-" </p><p> "See! There you go with that light and dark talk. Explain it to me like I'm five." Han replied as Leia let out an annoyed sigh the same time Ben sighed. </p><p> Ben fidgeted with the strands of grass as he waited for his uncle's response. Someone he used to think highly of; when he was a younger and more naive boy. Luke Skywalker was not the legend he was led to believe. He was an expressionless, boring, heartless old man. Someone you cannot turn to when your inner demons get the best of you. Anger, melancholy, jealousy: you are forbidden from feeling those emotions. It is not just the darker emotions, lighter emotions as well. Gods forbid you laugh too loud or feel longing. Jedi are forbidden attachments and relationships, but the longing he seeks is out there. A longing for what? He didn't know. It used to be for a family as his family was never around. Then in his awkward teenage years he longed for a woman to spend his nights with; one of the padawans peaked his interest. He had visions of a woman: he could hear her, almost feel her. Now, the longing he felt was indescribable. Maybe he just wanted out of this temple. Out of the Jedi life, a life he never asked for.</p><p> "Fine… He once told me he felt good and evil have claimed him. I feel the evil growing in him. Is that better?" Luke raised eyebrows at his friend. </p><p> Han stood still with his mouth wide open and eyebrows creased. "Nooo, not better at all! Go back to light and dark. Evil… come on." Han shook his head and put his hands on his hips. </p><p> "I thought things were getting better. I thought he was finding balance in the light. That he was vanquishing the dark. I fear I may be wrong. He has grown increasingly distant from everyone. He hardly says anything to anyone, and he radiates anger. Most of his raw strength is powered by his anger." </p><p> "Luke, what should we do? We can't let him continue to go down that path. We can't let him turn out like…" Leia began pacing, her hand on her chin as she tried to think of something.</p><p> Ben clenched his fists. They were speaking of him like he was a rabid cur. </p><p> "He is very aggressive with his training. Not just his studies, normally I would say the way he studies is nothing short of amazing, but he wants to understand everything and is frustrated we don't have any more texts to explain everything. I can't say for sure, but it's like he is looking for answers about the dark side. Back to how he is physically aggressive, he easily takes down his comrades in hand to hand combat and during their lightsaber forms." </p><p> "Are there answers? For the dark side? What?!" Han shrugged as Leia glared at him. "I'm serious. Are there texts about the dark side? Maybe if he reads up on it, maybe it will help out. That's all I'm saying." </p><p> "The dark side cannot be the answer he seeks." Luke's voice sounded worried. </p><p> "How can you be sure the dark side is telling him to read up on it? That this is not a natural curiosity? Ben has always been curious. He has always wanted to learn everything he can about anything. That's not a bad trait to have." He stopped as Leia shot him a dirty look. "Okay, I'll stay out of it. My opinion on our son was never important." </p><p> "I didn't say anything!" Leia all but screamed. </p><p> "You didn't have to say anything! You said enough when he was younger! You said everything I needed to know when you sent him away!" Han hotly responded. </p><p> "Guys-" </p><p> "His powers were getting out of control-" Leia started. </p><p> "You were never there to help him-" Han growled.</p><p> "Neither were you! All you could say is you hope he didn't become a monster like-" </p><p> "Guys! This is disturbing the peace of my temple. Let's take a walk, away from my padawans. I'm sure they can all hear you now. The last thing we need is for Ben to be even more scarce around them knowing his companions can hear his parents fighting about him. More importantly, we don't need Ben hearing any of this."</p><p> "How peaceful can it be, when the child of a princess and scoundrel resides here." Han joked and ended up on the receiving end of the twins deadly glare. They quietly walked away, with Han making one last compliment on the Grimtaash.</p><p> Ben felt his blood run cold. He always knew it was true; that there would be no peace as long as he was around. The fights his parents got into were mostly about him. He knew when Leia sent him to Luke that it was the last straw for Han and  why he left. He often thought if he had never been born his parents would be happier. </p><p> <i> "Do you see how they view you, Ben?" </i> The voice softly whispered. </p><p> "Yes." </p><p> <i> "Not only do your parents and uncle view you as a child, but they see a monster. How sad that your own blood fears what you are. What you are meant to be. They want to suppress your true soul." </i></p><p> "They want me to be like the legend I was named after… I'm not him. They want me to be like them, and I'm nothing like them." </p><p>
  <i> "Ben, come find me then. You no longer need to hide who you are." </i>
</p><p> Ben stood up, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath and reached in the force. Instead of finding the darkness that called to him, he saw a light. His body relaxed as he let the feeling take over him. </p><p> <i> "The call to the light will not help you now. It will just cause further conflict." </i></p><p> "Perhaps it will cause further conflict, however, this isn't a pull to the light." He opened his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "This is something else." He turned around and walked up the hill towards the hangar. "I know what I have to do." </p><p>
  <i> "So you do. When the time comes, you will seek me out. For the time being, you are not ready, young Solo." </i>
</p><p> Ben walked into the Grimtaash and made his way to the pilot's chair.</p><p> "Master Solo, it is good to see you. May I offer my assistance today?" A temple droid walked up to Ben. </p><p> "Not today, GeeGee. In fact, I think it's time you went off the ship for some maintenance." Ben softly replied. </p><p> "Now that you mention it, I am overdue for maintenance. Thank you for the reminder, Master Solo. Shall I bring refreshments for you later?" The droid began to walk away with Ben walking behind him. </p><p> "Yeah, sure. Find some refreshments." He knew damn well he wouldn't be here when GeeGee returned. He closed the loading ramp after GeeGee was out of sight. This wasn't the first time he noticed the overwhelming light; he is sure his uncle has sensed it as well. This was the strongest this particular presence has felt. He has noticed this energy off and on for the last ten years.</p><p> He sat for a moment going over his plan. He would have to immediately activate the hyperdrive just in case anyone tried to follow him. He didn't know why, but he needed to find the source of the light he felt. He powered up the ship and ascended into the atmosphere. </p><p> "Here goes nothing." He activated the hyperdrive and disappeared just as Luke, Leia, and Han noticed his ship was flying. </p><p> "Oh, Ben… where are you going?" Leia asked the vibrant blue sky.</p><p><br/>
</p><p> Several hours later Ben had the ship come out of hyperdrive. He once again reached into the force seeking that warmth. He was getting closer to whoever it was. The force signature was strong, surely his uncle would have found this individual and brought them back to the temple by now. He looked to the navigational chart and slightly turned his ship to the left as he continued pulling on the energy he felt until suddenly he heard-</p><p> "Jakku." A woman's voice came through. He knew that voice! Ben whipped around to see who was behind him. No one was there. He felt a nervousness within him and looked at the chart again.

 He was near Jakku. </p><p> "Looks like I'm going nowhere to find the no one who just spoke to me." He said to himself, relieved the voice who usually talks back was absent. </p><p><br/>
 </p><p>As he approached Jakku, he could already tell he didn't like it. Nothing but a desert planet from the looks of it. He had his computer read aloud facts about the planet. He learned due to what researchers believe to be an asteroid, almost all life on Jakku was annihilated. The once lush green lands with trees dried up and died during the blackout of the cloud that covered the planet for hundreds of years. Now, all that is left is desert sands, dunes, and the rare Kira rose; sometimes algae would grow under rocks which was made into an alcohol. The thought of an algae alcohol made Ben sneer in disgust. There were mining colonies to the north, some to the south. Most people made their living scavenging the fallen Star Destroyers from the Battle of Jakku. The battle that ended the old war. He sensed the signature was near Niima outpost, and decided he would land just outside and hope scavengers didn't discover his ship. As he descended into the atmosphere his ship shook, and alarms began to go off. </p><p> "What the hell?!" He looked at the censors indicating the landing gear was stuck, then looked out the window with horror, realizing the ship was going too fast, he didn't have time to slow down. He pulled on the control trying to lift the ship back up, but it was not enough. His head slammed into the control panel as the bottom of Grimtaash hit the sandy terrain. His ship skipped along the desert sand as he did what he could to finally power down the ship and let gravity stop the ship on its own.</p><p>

The Grimtaash finally stopped moving; he could only see sand that covered the window. He felt relieved there weren't any cracks in the glass. He stood up and winced. His ribs felt like they were bruised; he didn't realize his chest had also slammed into the control panel. </p><p> "Fuck." He mumbled as he started running a system diagnostic and began walking towards the loading ramp, hoping it would open. Everything got fuzzy, and his world began to turn as he walked until he collapsed on the floor, everything went black.</p><p> When he opened his eyes again, he didn't know how long he was out… or whose feet were standing nearby. He started sitting up, hearing a frightened yelp, then something hard slammed against his face. He groaned as he fell back, grabbing his cheek. </p><p> "What the hell?!" He yelled. </p><p> "Watch your fucking mouth!" He heard a young voice scream back as he grabbed a quarterstaff that was making its way to his face again. He felt the tug on the other end of the staff and finally found a pair of frightened eyes that belonged to a young girl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan"> ReyloEndGame 🦋</a> for being my beta!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> Ben glared into the young, hazel eyes of a girl in front of him. He stood up, still holding the end of the quarterstaff she attacked him with. He watched as a quick look of fear went over her defiant features.</p><p> "What are you doing on my ship?" He demanded. </p><p> "What are you doing crash landing on Jakku?" She snarled. </p><p> "I came in too fast, and my landing gear malfunctioned." </p><p> "Coming in too fast for a landing. What a rookie mistake!" She pulled on her staff, growling when he wouldn't release it. </p><p> "What would you know? You are what? Six years old?" His grip tightened on the staff; he was surprised by how physically strong the young girl was.</p><p> "I'm ten years old! And I know a lot about flying! Unkar Plutt lets me test some of the ships out. It costs me four portions, but flying a ship is worth it!" She pulled on the staff again.</p><p> "Okay, so you fly a little. Now, get off of my ship. I need to repair it before… before I leave." </p><p> "You mean before other feral scavengers like me come around? You'll be relieved to know there isn't anyone around." She knew her statement confused him. "You crashed near my AT-AT, my home. I'll leave, but it will cost you." </p><p> "No. I don't need to pay you anything." He looked down at the girl… she looked malnourished. "Where are your parents? Can't you go bother them?" </p><p> "I'm waiting on their return. They'll be back, some day." She felt his grip loosen on his end of the staff and pulled it back and went on the attack again.</p><p> "What the actual fuck is wrong with you?!" Ben yelled as he dodged her attacks. He finally saw his chance and grabbed the staff and pulled it out of her hands. She immediately pulled out a small knife. "You don't want to attack me kid." He swiftly dodged her next attack."I didn't want to do this-" he waved his hand in front of her face. "You will drop your weapon and walk away from my ship." </p><p> Her look of aggression fell and her face looked as if she were in a trance; she dropped her knife. "I have dropped my weapon and will walk away from your ship." She whispered and began to walk away. Ben sighed with relief and picked up the knife before walking to the control panel to check the diagnostic report. "Whoa! I could get ten portions for that part right there!"</p><p> He looked at her, his eyes were wide. "How did you do that?" </p><p> "Do what? Find an expensive part of your ship? This whole fucking ship could feed me for the rest of my life." She glared at him. "Why do you have my knife?" </p><p> "You don't remember?" It confirmed the mind trick worked on her, but why was it for such a short amount of time? "These portions you keep bringing up, that's your food? You just said my ship would feed you for the rest of your life." His curiosity peaked. </p><p> "I know what I said. And what do you call your food?" </p><p><i> "Okay Ben, don't get involved. I cannot show sympathy for a starving child. It is not the Jedi way… the Jedi are so fucking selfish."</i> He thought to himself. </p><p> "What, have you run out of words now?" She smugly said. </p><p> "I have different names for food. Look, let me run through this diagnostic of my ship. Then I can give you a snack, and you can be on your way. Is that fair payment?" He didn't know why she expected him to give her anything since she was the one who rudely intruded into his ship. </p><p> "Fine. It's the least you could do. I probably missed the good pickings this morning." She mumbled as she watched him read the report. </p><p> She cautiously took the seat next to him and read the screen, flinching slightly when he snapped his head to look at her. </p><p> "I won't hurt you, kid." He chewed his cheek as the realization that he sounded just like his father hit him. </p><p> "I can't make the same promise." She grinned at him. </p><p> "A gear is jammed which is why the landing gear didn't come out." </p><p> "Still no good reason you came in as fast as you did." </p><p> He let out an annoyed sigh as he continued reading. "One of the computer chips that controls the speed of my ship is fried." </p><p> For once the girl didn't have a retort she sat still for a minute before looking at him. "That's not good. If you are able to get your ship off the ground, you'll end up just crashing it again when you get to wherever it is you are going to." </p><p> "Not good indeed." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You wouldn't happen to know where any computer chips are?" He watched as she contemplated. Chances of finding computer chips were slim on a planet like this. </p><p> "There's a Star Destroyer past the sinking fields… It is hard to get to, on foot. Mostly because of the wild animals… if you help protect me, I'll find the computer chips and gears that are broken." </p><p> "A tough little kid like you needs protection?" He joked, but his smile fell when he looked at her. Her eyes were wide with fear, and he could feel anxiety radiating off of her. </p><p> "There are reasons there are few children here, particularly at Niima outpost. It's not just the wild animals I have to run from."</p><p> She turned her gaze to the window and looked at the sand straight ahead. She could no longer stand his eyes. The eyes almost looked like they felt pity for her, she also sensed sadness in them. Whatever for, she didn't know nor did she care. That is what she kept telling herself until he stood up. She immediately jumped into a defensive position, ready to punch him if needed. </p><p> "I said I wouldn't hurt you. I also said I would give you a snack. The refrigerator is back that way." He pointed down the walkway of his ship. When she relaxed he offered her the knife. "No more funny business. I have my own weapon and do not want to use it on a child." He walked down the hall to the small kitchen in his ship. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out cheese and different meats. "I eat a lot of protein throughout the day. So, I don't have much to offer." He placed the food on the counter before grabbing canteens of water.</p><p> "What is it? I've never seen food that wasn't sealed." </p><p> "Bantha, and rotisserie, some cheese." He lightly shook his head. "You've never had anything fresh?" His left eye twitched when she shook her head no. "Eat however much you like. I'm sorry I did not have anything else." </p><p> "I don't need your pity, I don't know why you are apologizing." She grabbed a slice of bantha meat and shoved it in her mouth. "I will take your offer on the food. Holy shit this tastes amazing!" She said while still chewing the food and shoved more in her mouth. "Who are you? You look familiar. Did you ever live here on Jakku?" She hopped on the counter and continued to eat and started swinging her legs back and forth. </p><p>"No, I am not from here. This is my first time here on Jakku." </p><p> "Oh." She looked sad for a brief moment. "There was a boy, I would see every now and then. He had dark hair, like you, dark eyes, and big ears… I thought the ears looked adorable. I don't know if he ever noticed me. He was a bit older so probably did not see me, but he was always sad. I would want to go to him then he would disappear. Recently, he just vanished, and no one knew who I was talking about. Like everyone else, he just disappeared. Oh well, that's life. Everyone fucking dies or leaves." </p><p> "Wow, you really have a mouth on you." He offered her a canteen of water. "When did he leave?" </p><p> "Maybe this past year?" She sniffed the open container. "Wow, this water smells so clean." She took a small sip then bigger gulps. "I've never tasted anything better in my life!" She offered her small hand to him. "I'm Rey." </p><p> He looked down at her hand then delicately shook it. "I'm Ben." Their eyes widened as they felt a sensation go from their fingertips and up their arms. She jumped off the counter.</p><p> "Is there a live wire somewhere?!" She looked around.</p><p> "No, none of the wires should be exposed."</p><p> "Well Ben, let's get moving. Jakku's sun is unforgiving… Do you happen to have any more water?" </p><p> "Yes, I'll refill the canteens. And I have speeder bikes, so that should help time wise." </p><p>Ben refilled the canteens and brought two more just in case. He walked her outside the ship then raised his hand. His hand shook as he lifted the ship out of the sand and made the landing gear come out. Rey stood behind him in awe, convinced she was suffering from heat stroke to see such an illusion. </p><p> "H-how did you do that?" She looked up at Ben. </p><p> "Oh that's right, I'm not around a force sensitive person, I'll explain later. Are you sure no one will mess with my ship?" He looked down at the sand at some of the gears, springs, and bolts that fell out after he forced the landing gear open. He opened another door and walked in a compartment. Rey was looking at the equipment she could see, assessing what he would need to replace. She heard a speeder bike power up and looked over to see Ben ride one out of the Grimtaash. He got off and walked over to her. "Are you tall enough to drive one of these?" </p><p> "Not if it was custom made for you, you're a giant." </p><p> "These are standard." He lightly laughed. </p><p>She walked over to the speeder bike and climbed on. Her feet couldn't reach the gear shift lever next to the left footpeg. Ben sighed and handed her a helmet that had an adjuster for the head in the back, then closed his ship while she tightened the adjuster to fit her small head. </p><p> "You're going to sit behind me. Do not goof off or else you will fall off." </p><p> "I'm a kid, I'm not stupid." She jumped off and watched him get on. As he placed his helmet on she climbed on behind him. He powered on the speeder bike and waited. </p><p> "Try to hold onto my waist or my shirt. Now what direction am I going?" </p><p> "Head West, the fields should show up on your nav chart. It looks like you have some of the newest technology." </p><p>He scrolled West on the nav chart and found the sinking fields on the map. When he felt her pull on his tunic he began driving the speeder. When he knew for sure her grip wouldn't let up he pulled his visor down, yelling for her to do the same. Once he felt the hand grasp his shirt again he sped up. Once they passed the sinking fields, they passed by a group of ripper-raptors. Further past he could sense lifeforms to the right of them under the sands; he concluded it was the nightwatcher worms. </p><p> Ben felt a sense of awe coming upon the fallen and half buried Star Destroyer. He has seen images of them in history lessons, but to see one in person sent chills down his whole body. After he stopped the speeder bike Rey was quick to jump down and began pacing. She was positively beaming as she took off her helmet. </p><p> "I've been wanting to come out here for so long! I mean look-" She pointed to the Star Destroyer "It really hasn't been touched! I could probably find the gears you need near the bridge. All parts are basically the same. Come on Ben!" She nearly ran to the open hangar of the ship in front of them. </p><p> With his fast and long strides he caught up to her with ease. Once they were inside the Star Destroyer she was running and bouncing all over the place, tripping over fallen equipment once. They had to be careful of their footing because of the equipment, and because the ship was slightly tilted to the left. </p><p> "The bridge, the command center, whatever you want to call it is up ahead. I could probably go to the reactor as well! This is the best day ever! I ate real food, drank clean water, and now I'm on an almost untouched Star Destroyer! Kind of sucks for you though!" She jumped over a pile of metal ahead of her. Ben quietly followed, pausing momentarily to look at a few skeletons or weapons thrown about. </p><p> "You get used to seeing them. The bones that is. A lot of people died on the ship. Those that survived the final battle and the crash were arrested by the New Republic and tried for their crimes." Rey said nonchalantly. "So, Mr. Tall and quiet, what do you do? Where are you from? You almost look like you are old enough for a family of your own." </p><p> They walked through a broken set of doors and found themselves on the main bridge of the ship. She walked over to a set of computers and examined them. </p><p> "I've spent most of my life studying different aspects of life. I don't have my own family, I never will." </p><p> "Different aspects of life?" She took apart the casing of the computer and began digging around the wires before pulling out a board full of computer chips. "I'm sure you'll have a family someday. You're too nice to be alone." </p><p> "It is my destiny. And I'm not as nice as I seem." </p><p> She tossed a few computer chips into her bag. "I don't believe in destiny. Though I do feel there's something out there waiting for me when I am older. But, I can't leave until they come back. Oh nice!" She grabbed something else. "This is maybe three portions!" She put it in her bag. "So, what are you, a monk?"</p><p> "What makes you say that?" He smirked. </p><p>"Life studies and destined to be without a family. You haven't taken a vow of silence though." She pulled some tools out of her bag and began dismantling the wall the doors were attached to. </p><p> "No, I'm training to become a Jedi." He answered as he moved a few steps over watching her take the ship apart. "Here, let me help you get the top bolts." He reached for the wrench. She hesitated then handed the tool over to him. </p><p> "I thought the Jedi were extinct or myths." </p><p> "No, there is one Jedi left. He has been teaching me and a handful of other students the ways of the force, the ways of the Jedi. Careful, I think this part of the wall is ready to come down." He groaned as he pushed on it with his free hand while the other continued to loosen bolts. "The force flows through me and I'm able to control it. It's how I was able to move my ship.</p><p> Rey looked up at Ben with a look of fascination. "That is amazing." She unknowingly whispered. </p><p> "Not really. You can't feel anything. If you have any type of emotion you are supposed to rid yourself of it: high spirits, sorrow, enmity, dismay, all of it. You can feel nothing. I'm allowed to show compassion, but other than that I must be immune to everything." </p><p> "Life isn't worth living if you are not allowed to feel." She sadly replied and looked him over. "You are a very lonely man, and you have a lot of anger in you. Why?" </p><p> He helped move the steel off the wall. "What makes you think that?" He refused to look at her, not wanting a child to see his fury flash over his face. He will never be a Jedi if a child can look at him and know what he feels. He'll just be a failure and have to look at his family's disappointed eyes again. </p><p> "I just feel it." She whispered and reached over to trace some of the gears. "These right here. They are similar to the parts that broke off of your ship." She began unscrewing and dismantling everything she could touch and placed the pieces in her bag. She walked over to another set of computers. "I'll probably be able to eat worry free for at least a month thanks to these computers. I'm sorry for your family… or whatever it is you are going through that made you run off-" She began talking as if in another trance as she worked on getting another piece of equipment out. Ben couldn't hear her. He was feeling the light again, when he turned to her the light faded away. She spoke of things he hadn't told her. He didn't tell her he got up and ran away. He didn't tell her he was having problems that made him run away. She looked out the window. "Kriff. We need to go. I lost track of time since getting in here. If I don't turn anything in, Plutt will whip me for sure!" She threw a few more things in her bag and picked it up with a groan and quickly made her way into the main hall of the Star Destroyer. "Ben! Please, I really need to get back to Niima Outpost!" She was beginning to sound desperate. Gone was the excitement and glimpse of the child she was. Up until they reached the ship, she showed a higher level of maturity than most kids her age. </p><p> He caught up to her and reached for her bag, immediately getting a hard smack in his hand. "I was trying to help you." Not hiding his annoyance with her.</p><p> "I can't get used to you helping me. I'll help repair your ship after I turn this in. I'll drop off the things we need in my home. And great job at shielding your emotion from me. My little smack piss you off? Quick, we need to go." She ran ahead of him.</p><p> He jogged behind her as she made her way through the Star Destroyer and back outside when suddenly she screamed as a ripper-raptor flew in front of her, claws stretched out ready to grab its prey. As she screamed she threw her arms in front of her face, Ben ignited his lightsaber and froze as a burst of energy came from the little girl. She knocked the predatory bird and a few others nearby back a couple of yards. Before he had a chance to say anything the group of hunters were on the attack. Ben began killing the large birds with his lightsaber and threw a large metal pole at Rey to use as a staff. He could hear her giving one a good beating as he slaughtered three more. He quickly ran to her and finished off the ripper-raptor she was fighting off. </p><p>"We need to go!" She pulled on his fingers and ran back to the bike speeder. </p><p> They both climbed on without bothering with their helmets and flew back in the direction they came. So many thoughts ran through Ben's mind. The girl was force sensitive, and powerful from what he could tell by what he witnessed. It would explain how she survived on her own. How long had she been on her own? When she threw her arms up, that warmth he has felt on and off for ten years hit him again. Was this the beacon? He needed to bring her to his uncle. Especially if what she said was true- she received beatings for not turning in scraps. The thought made him sick even though he knew he wasn't supposed to care. He felt an overwhelming need to protect her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan"> ReyloEndGame 🦋</a> for being my beta again!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> They rapidly approached the dunes where Ben crashed his ship. She pulled on his sleeve and told him to turn right, and they would be at her home soon. He didn't say anything in return. He was still shocked by everything he witnessed and suspected. </p><p> Her young eyes had a sense of familiarity about them, but he didn't know why or who they reminded him of. When they shook hands, it really did feel as if electricity ran through his hand and up his arm. The moment they touched he thought he heard someone's pained cries of 'come back', but she wasn't crying and there was no one else nearby. And of course, how she picked up on his inner turmoil, his feelings regarding his family. Family. He needed to get in contact with his uncle. </p><p> He saw her AT-AT in the distance, snapping him out of his thoughts. Once they arrived she jumped off of the speeder bike. He expected to see more kids or at least an adult come out to meet them. He got off the speeder bike and walked towards the opening she had run to. </p><p> "Rey?" He poked his head in and saw she was hiding some of the pieces she pulled out behind a wall. "May I come in?" </p><p>"I don't care. There's not much to look at, and you are too rich to want to steal anything. Not that I have anything of value." She closed the wall. "I'll have to clean these pieces here and not at the outpost. If Teedo or Plutt saw that I have scrap I didn't turn in, they would take it by force and take away a quarter portion." She turned to look at him at her door, but he wasn't there. She scanned the room and found him by the wall she left tally marks on. He delicately traced some of the marks. </p><p> "Did you make these?" He quietly asked, not needing her to answer, he already knew. "Do you live here by yourself? No one is here to help you?" He looked at the small girl. </p><p> "I have to go. I'll be back soon, then we can repair your ship." </p><p> "Okay, let's go-" </p><p> "I'll go by myself! You'll draw too much attention with your giantness and clean clothes!" She ran back outside. "I'll meet you back at your ship!"</p><p> Ben sadly looked at the tallies once more. Then slowly made his way around her makeshift home. He saw a doll that looked like a rebel X Wing pilot and a makeshift bed in a corner. He sighed before going out and getting on his speeder bike. He would take this time to contact his uncle for guidance. He just hoped that for once, Luke would understand where Ben was coming from with his concerns.</p><p> Once he was back at his ship, he made his way inside and refilled his canteen. He took a sip of the clean water he took for granted and walked to his pilot's seat. He turned the ship on to low power and took a breath before he sent the halo call to his uncle. He could feel his pulse in his ears as he took shallow breaths.</p><p> "Ben." Came his uncle's voice.</p><p> "Where the hell are you?!" His mother's voice made him wince.</p><p> "Are you alright kid?" Piped in his father's voice.</p><p> "I'm fine. I will explain everything soon. Luke, I need to speak with you. Not just as my master, but my uncle. Can you do that?" </p><p> "I don't see why there needs to be a difference."</p><p> "I need you to act like a fucking human and not a droid! Are you capable of that?" </p><p> "Hey, watch the language. I'm at the temple." </p><p> "And I'm not, so I don't give a damn about the sacredness of your temple." </p><p> "Alright, alright. Ben, you sound concerned. Han, Leia, give us a minute." He waited while Ben's parents walked away, bickering with one another. "Ben. What's wrong?" </p><p> "I found it. The beacon of light I have tried to tell you about. And she's force sensitive-" </p><p> "Ben, you know personal attachments, relationships, love, and sex are against the Jedi code." </p><p> "Oh Gods, I need to stop you right there. It's not like that! The light, it belongs to a child. She is strong in the force." </p><p> "I'm actually relieved to hear this isn't some crazy romantic thing. It was bad enough walking in on you when you were self pleasur-" </p><p> "Uncle Luke, for the love of everything. I need you to shut up… please." Ben's ears were burning as Luke chuckled. "Can you help her?" </p><p> "Ben, I don't think it is possible. You and the other students are about the same age. I don't think we can handle a child at this moment." </p><p> "Her powers are strong. They will only get stronger and more dangerous if she doesn't learn how to control them." </p><p> "I am sorry, Ben. It's just not-" </p><p> Ben cut off the holocall with an annoyed growl. Of course Skywalker didn't understand! Maybe Ben did have too much heart, but he felt the need to protect this child, even though he knew she could survive without him as she has done so for the Gods knows how long. He stood up and stormed outside, wishing the ripper-raptors would appear once more so he could let his anger out. To no surprise, nothing was outside. He punched the thick wall of the Grimtaash, leaving a dent on the panel. He decided to put the speeder bike away then began to dismantle the panels near the broken landing gear.</p><p> A short while later, he felt her presence before he could see her. Her light felt broken. It was rare, but he could remember a few times he felt her light had been broken. The pain was similar to how he constantly felt. He felt relieved as he saw her walking slowly over the dune; she didn't look to be in physical pain. She didn't look up at him as she placed a bag with the parts she retrieved from her home down on the sand. </p><p> "I work faster without people in my way. Do you have something for me to stand on so I can reach the parts better?" Her voice was quieter than he was used to in the time they spent together. </p><p> "Yes. I'll go get it." He looked at her for a moment, her face looking at the sand below. He grabbed a ladder from the same compartment the speeders were in, then opened it. "I might need to hold it as the sand makes everything unbalanced." He watched as she simply nodded then saw her tear stained face as she began to climb the ladder holding a few tools. He tugged on the loose wraps near her elbow. "What happened?" </p><p> "Nothing." She muttered. </p><p> "Bantha shit. You've been crying. What happened?" </p><p> "What do you care?" She glared at him. Her eyes were red from crying. The tears left wet, yet clean skin amongst their trails. He also noticed a fresh red mark on her right cheek. His anger boiled over. </p><p> "Who did this? Rey, tell me who did this and why." </p><p> She continued to glare at him until the tears were once again spilling over. </p><p> "Unkar Plutt refused to pay me for the parts! He said the shop just closed up! He knew what I had." She gasped and shook her head trying to collect herself. "Teedo grabbed my scraps, and I tried to take it back. Then Plutt… he." She hiccuped and rubbed her eyes. Ben carefully took the tools out of her hands and put them on the top of the ladder. "He hit me. It's better than the whipping, but I can't wait until the day comes that I can hurt him back! He says by the time I'm grown, I'll be sold to the highest bidder." She finished her climb up the ladder. </p><p> "He refused to give you your rations for your work and for the parts you were excited to scavenge?" Ben clenched his fists and chewed his cheek. He wanted to go find these people named Plutt and Teddo and make them pay for what they did. He could hear her roughly taking parts off his ship.</p><p> "If I got there just a few minutes earlier." She growled. </p><p> He looked up at her in disbelief. She felt it was his fault- the feeling was radiating off of her. </p><p> "Hey now, it isn't my fault Plutt is an ass." </p><p> "If you hadn't come in and started feeling sorry for me, I could have made it back on time!" </p><p> "No. You could have arrived earlier, and he still would have closed up,  because of the parts you scavenged. Because you are a child and easy to take from. I'm sorry he didn't feed you, but you can't place the blame on me. I know it's easier to blame someone else." He took a few deep breaths, calming himself down. "I have some more food. I'll bring some out." </p><p> "I'd prefer to fix this first… if that is okay. You don't have to wait on me. Go eat." </p><p> "I'm not hungry. What can I do to help?" He offered, his voice soft to not set her off. He knew she did not like that he felt pity for her. </p><p> She paused her movements and sighed. "Could you hand me the parts I call for? It'll make things a little faster." </p><p> "I can do that." </p><p> They worked in silence as she worked on his ship. The air quickly cooled as the sun set. When she finished she climbed down the ladder and put her tools away. She then took the fabric she wore around her hair off revealing brunette hair tied in three buns. She shook the sand off the fabric then set it in her bag. Ben looked at the buns and felt a chill go through him. He has seen someone with that hair before, in his dreams. The hair he saw was longer and definitely did not belong to a child. </p><p> "Rey, do you have a sister or know what your mother looks like?" </p><p> "I am an only child. And I vaguely remember my parents. Come on, let's change out the computer chip then you are free." She walked back onto his ship. </p><p> "Maybe you should eat something first?" </p><p> "I'm fine. I'm used to going long periods between meals. She opened the computer panel that housed the malfunctioned chip. She turned to ask Ben for a tool when she saw food sitting in front of her face. </p><p> "Eat." </p><p> She sighed and took the meat with her hand and shoved it in her mouth. "Hand me that wrench." She said with her mouth full of food, then nodded her thanks after he handed it to her. Within minutes the new computer chip was in place. "Could… Could I have more food before you leave? Unless your flight is long!" She sheepishly looked up at Ben. </p><p> "It is all yours… it's the least I could do. If I didn't crash, you wouldn't have missed out on the morning and afternoon pickings." She wouldn't have gotten hit, at least for today. </p><p> He brought her more water as she sat at a little table. After she ate the last piece of meat she leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. To Ben's surprise she had fallen asleep.</p><p> "Forgive me." He whispered as curiosity got the better of him. He reached his hand out and cautiously went through her memories, something his uncle highly discouraged all of his padawans from doing. She was definitely an only child, and the woman who he assumed was her mother, judging by her hair, was not the woman he had seen before. He watched from the point of view of a younger Rey, as her parents paid the one called Unkar Plutt and left without her. He heard her shout 'come back' as she jolted awake. </p><p> "I didn't mean to fall asleep!" She stood up and gathered her things. "Thank you, for the food." </p><p> "Rey, wait. Your ability to attack those ripper-raptors earlier, has that happened before?" </p><p> She once again didn't look at him. "Something scary is inside of me. I can't control… whatever it is." </p><p> "What if I told you there is a way to control it? That you have the same abilities as I do. The Force is strong in you- you need a teacher." </p><p> "The Force?" She looked up at him. "But how?" </p><p> "Join me, come back with me. My uncle can teach you. You won't have to worry about anyone hitting you or scavenging for food." </p><p> "I can't. My family: they said they will come back." </p><p> "Rey." He knelt down to look at her. "I think you are old enough to understand what happened." </p><p> "They didn't want me." Her voice broke as she fought back her tears. </p><p> "I don't know if that was the case, maybe they thought you would have a better life-" </p><p> "Scavenging ships? Being a slave?" </p><p> "Again, I don't know what they were thinking. But, I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll protect you, and you can learn the ways of the Force. What do you think?" </p><p> She sniffled as another tear rolled down her face then looked into the man's compassionate eyes to give him her answer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan">ReyloEndGame🦋</a> for beingmy Beta!<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> Fucked. Ben Solo was fucked. He expects his mother to lecture him for leaving, and now he is bringing a new padawan. Luke will never miss an opportunity for a lecture. Rey was sound asleep in the co pilot's chair. He hated going to the temple at that age, but that was because he didn't want to leave home. He didn't want to leave his family… his family that was never home. She didn't have anything holding her back, but he still felt guilty for talking her into going back with him.</p><p> It was less than an hour later that she was awake, and he was ready to turn his ship around and take her back to Jakku. The continuous questions of: "what's this, what's that, are we there yet?" Followed by: "You are really old!" He was ready to pull his hair out when she tried to take apart one of the control panels in the sitting area of his ship because she was bored. Just as he was about to yell at her she looked up at him with her large eyes claiming she needed to use the fresher. He couldn't help but sigh with frustration and walked her to the fresher. </p><p> "It is right in here. Do NOT take apart anything else!" Ben crossed his arms across his chest and closed the fresher door and waited. </p><p> "Priiiiiivacyyyyyyy." She sang through the door. </p><p> He growled and clinched his fists while he walked away. What was the worst she could do? Tear apart the toilet and get sucked out into outer space? Ben froze in place at the thought. Just as he was about to run and ask her if she was tearing anything apart, he heard the flush and to his surprise the running water of her washing her hands. Maybe she wasn't a complete savage after all. He sat down in the pilot's chair and deleted the messages that were waiting for him. Messages he refused to open because he would just receive the same earful after he landed the Grimtaash.</p><p> "So!" She jumped on the co pilot's seat and dramatically plopped down onto the cushion.</p><p> "Why do you insist on taking me to this temple? Isn't it why you are so unhappy? Why you are so conflicted?" </p><p> "It is part of the reason. The other padawans, they don't feel the same way. My conflict-" he sighed and leaned back in his chair. "You are too young to understand." </p><p> "For fucks sake! Just because you are ancient compared to me doesn't mean I won't understand!" </p><p> "Just because you can cuss like an adult doesn't mean you are one. You will have to watch your mouth when we get to the temple." He refused to look at her.</p><p> "How do I watch my mouth? Do you have a mirror for me?" She grinned at his immediate reaction. He sat up and pointed a finger at her. </p><p> "Stop being a smartass! You-" </p><p> "I'm going to take another nap now!" She curled into a ball and to his surprise she actually fell asleep again.</p><p> She was still sound asleep when he landed his ship. He walked to the loading ramp, took a deep breath, and opened it. As he walked down the ramp he saw his family: Leia standing in front of Luke and Han. Both Luke and Leia had their arms crossed over their chests, Leia's expression more angry than Luke's. Han was Han. He raised his eyebrows at Ben like "you really done it now kid." Ben imagined if Han could, he would have told him that in their minds.</p><p> "What the hell were you thinking Benjamin?" Leia's harsh eyes found his. He had changed so much; she forgot she was speaking to a young man now. </p><p> "Where is she?" Luke asked solemnly. </p><p> "She fell asleep in the co pilot's chair." </p><p>"She?" Han looked to Luke. </p><p> "Don't get excited. Not Ben's girlfriend or future wife, he is forbidden from all that remember?" Luke answered watching Leia hug her son, muttering something about how worried she was and hearing his insistence replies of being fine and being an adult. She walked inside his ship.</p><p> "No dating or marriage? That's just not natural, am I right kid?" Han looked to his son with his trademark smirk. Ben didn't return the smile. </p><p> "Dad, I found a force sensitive girl in a really bad environment. If she didn't starve to death she would be sold to sex traffickers by the time she is of legal age. Probably before." He finished walking down the ramp. "I couldn't leave her there." He looked at his uncle with deviance in his eyes. </p><p> "Good, I'm glad you didn't." Han put a hand on Ben's shoulder. "I'm proud of you kid… when did you get so tall? I'm having to reach up now." </p><p> "Obviously some time in the years you have been absent." Ben coldly replied. </p><p> Leia came down the ramp holding the young girl in her arms. </p><p> "Mom, be careful. She is almost feral." </p><p> "Is that how you got that bruise on your face?" Luke chuckled pointing to the red mark going down half of his face before walking to Leia.</p><p> He looked at Rey and placed his hand just over her head and closed his eyes. Carefully searching through her memories he saw the hard life she lived in her short years. He also felt her powers still mostly sleeping within. He opened his eyes and looked at his sister before looking at Ben. </p><p> "If you didn't bring her back, then yes her future wouldn't have been worth living for. That's if she wasn't found by someone else first. There's been groups collecting force sensitives, or that is the rumor I've heard." </p><p> "Is that a bad thing? Is it another Jedi?" Ben looked curious. </p><p> "There aren't any Jedi left, aside from myself. The forces out there are dark." </p><p> Rey woke with a start in Leia's arms and tried to push against her until she saw the older woman's eyes and instantly relaxed. Leia's eyes reminded her of-</p><p> "Ben?" Rey looked around for him while Leia put her on the ground and knelt down next to her. </p><p> "I'm still here, Rey." He smiled reassuringly at her when she found him. Her little legs ran to his side pulling on his robes. He knelt down beside her, she began to ask him a question when Luke started speaking. </p><p> "Well Ben, I hope you are ready for this great responsibility you brought back with you. She is your apprentice now." Luke announced. </p><p> "Wait, what?" Ben looked to his uncle.</p><p> "You heard me. She is now your responsibility. You will train her in the ways of the force and look out for her wellbeing; just as I have taught you." </p><p> Ben held back the urge to roll his eyes because he felt as if Luke hadn't taught him anything other than the basics. </p><p> "So, does this make him a Jedi master?" Leia asked. </p><p> "No. There is too much conflict within him." </p><p> "Holy shit, stop talking about me like I'm not here." </p><p> "Ben is going to teach me?! Yay! I knew you would be my friend!" Young Rey positively beamed at him. </p><p> "Hey, that's awesome kid. How about we go get some celebratory drinks or something? Then you can catch me up on your adventures." Han offered.</p><p>"Han, you know I cannot allow him to go with you. Going out for celebratory drinks, strip clubs, anything that distracts him from his training and now young Rey's training, is not encouraged." </p><p> "How the hell am I supposed to bond with my son?" He gestured to Ben. "You've had him half of his life." </p><p> "And where were you in the first half?" Luke challenged. </p><p> "Don't go there." Han's pleasant tone was gone as he held up a stern finger at Luke.</p><p> "Ben, you need to help Rey make her hut. She needs shelter." Luke didn't bother looking at Ben as he and Han were locked in a staring contest. </p><p> "Here, I'll help watch her while you gather materials." Leia began walking towards them. </p><p> "It will be part of her training, mother. It was good seeing you. Rey, let's go." </p><p> "Bye Ben's mother and father!" She excitedly ran to catch up to Ben.</p><p> Rey bounced in front of him then to the side. Leia found amusement in the scene as her son's shoulders hunched down. She couldn't help but feel this small girl would have an impact on her son's life. </p><p><br/>
 </p><p> Ben was somewhat impressed with Rey's willingness to help gather materials and help build her hut. She was excited to have a new home made from her hands, mostly Ben's hands. As they mortared and stacked the bricks Rey went on and on about how to disassemble and reassemble certain droids. </p><p> "What's this Solo?" A padawan named Voe approached. </p><p> "We have a new padawan. Voe, this is Rey." He gestured to Rey who stood up and looked over Voe. </p><p> "I was not aware Master Skywalker was taking any more apprentices." She said, hardly acknowledging Rey. </p><p> "He's not. Rey is my padawan." </p><p> "What? He assigned you a padawan?" She said with disbelief. "Someone as wild as you?" </p><p> "Oh that makes sense, I'm pretty wild myself." Rey joked.</p><p> "The adults are talking." Voe snapped. </p><p> "Rey, don't-" </p><p> "My name is Rey, and I'll make sure no one forgets it." She glared at Voe. </p><p> "Voe, would you let Rey sleep in your hut tonight? Her hut will not be finished before nightfall." </p><p> "Oooh no. No way, Solo. Master Skywalker believes you are ready to take on an apprentice? She is your responsibility." Voe walked off to her hut. </p><p> "She is jealous of your abilities." Rey whispered in a trance as she went back to work on the hut. </p><p> "If you didn't respond to her, I'm sure she would have let y-" He stopped when Rey turned to look at him with a quirked eyebrow. "Yes, she actually is jealous. She hasn't been able to beat me yet. She said everything came naturally to me. Because I am Luke Skywalker's nephew. I have legendary names to live up to." </p><p> "Is that part of the reason for your anger? You have to live up to high expectations?" She watched as his motions momentarily stopped then he simply nodded his head yes. "What about your parents?" </p><p> "My mother is Leia Organa and my father is Han Solo-" </p><p> Rey jumped up. <i>The</i> Han Solo? The smuggler?" </p><p> "Well, he is known as a war general." </p><p> Rey rolled her eyes. "You really do have big shoes to fill, I guess. I'm sorry that burden was placed on you."</p><p> A short time later another padawan approached and began stacking bricks upon his arrival. </p><p> "Who do we have here? We haven't had young ones in a long time. I'm Tai." Tai smiled at Rey. </p><p> "I'm Rey." She smiled back, happily taking in the light that radiated off of this man. "He isn't jealous of you, Ben." </p><p> "Rey."</p><p> "Ah. You have met Voe." Tai chuckled. "Hey Solo, it's going to rain tonight. You need to finish this section and call it a night. Besides, dinner will be ready soon." </p><p> "We can eat without finishing our work?" Rey looked perplexed.</p><p> "I told you, you'll never miss another meal. Part of the reason I brought you here. Thanks for the heads up Tai." </p><p> Tai nodded his regards and walked to his hut. </p><p> "I like him! He is pure of heart." </p><p> "He is a good person. If anything, Luke's prized student because he has found balance. That and he is kind to everyone." </p><p> "You are kind to everyone too." She whispered to herself as she finished her section of the wall.</p><p><br/>
</p><p> They cleaned their building materials and put everything away before they went to dinner where Rey met the other padawans. Some were surprised Ben was the one taking on an apprentice, some were not, but no one reacted as negatively as Voe. After dinner, Ben insisted she sleep in the hut and he would sleep outside. She didn't understand, but Ben didn't like the idea of sharing a hut with anyone, especially his apprentice. Just as he laid down, lightning stuck in the distance and it began to rain. He grimaced as he remembered Tai warned him about the rain earlier in the evening. He made his way back in and didn't acknowledge Rey as she sat up. He laid down by the door and fell asleep while the flashes of light kept her awake. She had never seen or heard anything like it. She could smell the fresh rain as it fell heavier outside, feel the vibrations from the thunder, but she was too frightened by the lightning to move. When a bolt of lightning struck too close she ran over to Ben and shook him awake. </p><p> "I'm scared!" She nearly cried. </p><p> "You're safe in here, Rey. Go back to sleep." He rolled back over then remembered where she grew up. "Grab your own blanket and sleep nearby, but not next to me."</p><p> The next morning he found her sleeping right next to his back and  frowned; he finished her hut hours later. He asked Hennix to help her find a bed, pillow and blanket while he went to find his uncle. </p><p> "Master Skywalker." </p><p> "And how did our young desert padawan fare during the storm?" Luke asked with amusement. </p><p> "She nearly attached herself to my back." Ben glared as Luke lightly chuckled. "You are punishing me for bringing her." </p><p> "Perhaps. But, I feel a valuable life lesson will be taught. Ben, you cannot run from your problems, whatever they may be. Perhaps training Rey will show you things are not as bad they seem. Did I train you harder than the others? Yes. I cannot afford the other padawans thinking I was playing favoritism." </p><p> "They still think that way. And you don't know or understand my problems. I don't even understand what is going on with me." He sighed and looked his uncle in the eyes. "What if I can't do it? If I can't be her teacher?" </p><p> "Ben, she is very powerful. Her strength is an equivalent to yours. If anyone can be her teacher, it is you. I know we haven't seen eye to eye, but I wouldn't have placed her in your charge if I doubted you." </p><p> Ben almost smiled at his uncle's compliment before leaving to begin Rey's training.</p><p> "Besides, what is there to fear from a little girl?" Luke genuinely asked. </p><p><br/>
 </p><p>
  <b> Three years later…</b>
</p><p> Rey walked back to her hut from the freshers. She kept tugging her robes tighter, but nothing helped. She peaked down into her tunic and nearly tripped hearing Ben call her name. She crossed her arms tightly across her robes across her chest. She watched as he rapidly approached, admiring how the sun hit raven locks, she felt a blush creep across her face before she hurried her steps to her hut. </p><p> "Rey. You missed this morning's meditation. Lately you have lacked concentration. What is going on?" Ben sounded annoyed with her. She could feel his concern along with his irritation.</p><p> "N-nothing!" She glared at the ground. "I just don't feel myself lately." </p><p> "How am I supposed to help you with your training if you keep running late? Rey, come on, where is the normal retorts? Your smartass remarks? Speak to me." He didn't know if he should be annoyed or concerned at his padawan's change of behavior lately and her lack of eye contact with him. </p><p> "May I speak to Voe?" She muttered. </p><p> "What?" Ben couldn't believe his ears.</p><p><i> "See my dear boy, she already wants to replace you. You know you aren't fit to train the young Jedi." </i> The voice creeped in.</p><p> "I mean no disrespect. I need to ask her… something personal." </p><p> He let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. I'll go find her. Continue reading the passage you left off on yesterday." </p><p> "The passages are boring as fuck!" She screamed. Ben halted in his steps and looked at her in bewilderment. Her change in her tone floored him. </p><p> "What the hell?! Rey, you are my apprentice. When I tell you to do something, you do it. Now watch your mouth." </p><p> Rey growled as she slammed the door to her hut. Ben's eyes grew and his jaw dropped. He didn't expect her to be so dramatic over his instruction.</p><p> Voe entered her hut a few minutes later then left shortly after, looked at Ben with a smug smile and called him an idiot. Ben tried to approach the hut and Rey screamed at him again. Voe went back into her hut with new clothes and bindings. When she left the hut again Ben called her over. </p><p> "What the fuck is going on with my apprentice?" He grit his teeth, his nerves more frayed than normal. Some of this stress was his, but the rest did not feel like him.</p><p> "How old is your apprentice?" Voe asked. </p><p> "We think she is almost fourteen." Ben answered. </p><p> "Good boy! Now what happens in the early teen years??" She watched as the realization hit Ben. "Now do you get it? She is becoming a woman." </p><p> "She is a child." Ben firmly replied. </p><p> "Oh and she hates it when you call her a child. Ben, be ready for her mood swings. Master Luke didn't know how to handle me. Maybe I would be a better teacher for her. She is worried about how to fight now that her breasts are growing; she is in pain from her menstrual cramps-" </p><p> "Yeah, yeah. I get it." </p><p> "No, dummy. You really don't. And if my suspicions are right… I think she has a little school girl crush on you." </p><p> "That is nothing to joke about." Ben's voice became more serious than normal.</p><p> "No, it's not. Act as if you do not know anything, be rude to her, and it will pass. Give her the day to rest. She turned to me because she felt she had no one else to go to. Which is true, but you cannot afford to lose your apprentice's faith in you." Voe walked away towards the temple.</p><p> Ben sighed and ran his hand through his hair. How does he not lose Rey's faith in his training? He walked onto the Grimtaash and rummaged around. He kept a stash of fine dark chocolates from his mother. She would sneak them into his hut thinking she was being funny, when Ben would get in trouble if Luke found out. He found the newest little box and pulled it out. He felt weird walking back to Rey's hut. He wished Voe didn't mention Rey's crush, though he saw signs: her blushing, her daydreaming, refusing to look him in the eyes. He was used to receiving such reactions when he went to different towns with Luke. He knocked on Rey's door and was promptly met with a go away. </p><p> "Rey, let me in, or meet me outside. Either way, you will speak to me." </p><p> "Fine, come in." She muttered.</p><p> He walked in and saw her sulking on the floor, the Jedi texts untouched next to her. </p><p> "Look, Voe told me what's going on-" </p><p> "The traitorous bitch!" Rey slammed the back of her head against the wall.</p><p> "Stop. I'm sorry you had no one to talk to. This doesn't change anything, alright?" He sat across from her and slid the box over. "My father used to bring these to my mother. I didn't understand for the longest time; it made her feel better. Now she sneaks them to me when she visits." </p><p> "I'm not going to bite you. You could have handed this to me like a normal person." </p><p> Deep down Ben was cursing his father for telling him stories of actually sliding sweets to his mother and patting her on the head. He picked up the box and handed it to her. She took it in her hands and opened it and offered him to take a piece. </p><p> "That one has the coconut… you don't like coconut flavors." She said as he reached for one. "She gives me boxes as well." Rey popped a chocolate into her mouth. </p><p> "Rey, we have always been honest with one another, right?" He watched as she nodded. "Voe suspects… that… look you know I am your teacher, right? And I'm infinitely older than you as you so kindly put recently. That's all I am. Your teacher, I need to know you understand." </p><p> "I'm not stupid, I understand. Didn't you go through this?? Well, maybe not exactly this." She looked at her open door, wanting nothing more than to run off. "I don't know why Voe suspects that. I think you are pretty, and that is all. Tai is pretty to look at as well." She added the last part and hoped it would be enough to get Ben off of her back. She knew her teenage crush was for nothing, and she isn't supposed to harbor feelings for people. "Is that all?"</p><p> "Unless you have any questions?" </p><p> "If you didn't save me, would you still be here?" She kept her gaze outside. </p><p> "I'll see you around dinner time, Rey." </p><p> "I'm sorry I held you back from whatever you feel your destiny is." She added before he got to her door.</p><p> He placed a hand on the wall, wanting to say something but decided against it and left.</p><p> She watched him leave. She was torn between feeling like a child and "almost a woman," according to Voe. She felt embarrassed, annoyed, and worse: he confirmed she was obvious in thinking Ben was handsome. Of course she knew he was too old for her. Of course she understood that she was being childish in believing one day she would be old enough to pursue him, even with it not being the Jedi way. She let out a low scream and threw one of the Jedi texts against the wall. "I hate it here." She curled up on her cot and held still hoping the physical and mental pain would go away. </p><p> As Ben walked across the temple grounds he winced and slightly doubled over in pain as a stabbing pain traveled across his lower abdomen. </p><p> "Maybe those chocolates were expired…" </p><p> He looked across the vast wilderness around the temple. He felt bad for embarrassing Rey. He was trying to be a good mentor, but once again, he felt like he was failing. He was denied the title of master once more for his inner conflict between light and dark. The voice wouldn't leave him alone, telling him to give into his anger. The only light he was holding onto was trying to train Rey in the ways of the Jedi; a way of life he didn't believe in. She would be better off with a different teacher. </p><p> "I hate it here." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan"> ReyloEndGame🦋</a> for being my beta and your help last night!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>A few days after Rey's embarrassing conversation with Ben she finally left her hut to eat with the other padawans. She refused to leave her hut unless she needed the fresher. Ben had left her food by her door several times; she would only accept it after he was long gone. She expected him to lecture her about skipping her lessons or wasting his time, but he gave her much needed space. She was surprised he knew she needed time with as clueless as he could be sometimes. </p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, Rey." Tai smiled at her as she grabbed some food. </p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, Tai." She barely met his kind eyes. Even the warmth and light she could feel from him hardly helped her somewhat wrecked nerves. </p><p> </p><p>"Ben said you have been sick. I trust you are feeling better?" </p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes. I'm better. Thank you." She sat down. She could feel Voe staring at her. She looked over at the older woman, and Voe actually gave her a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Now that you are better, you are more than welcome to join me for meditation later. Ben said you've been having trouble concentrating?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, this is what Ben says? Does he want you to teach me now?" She hissed through her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Tai looked confused. </p><p> </p><p>"Never mind…" She got up and tossed her food in the trash. "I'm not hungry." She left the small galley and headed for the training grounds.</p><p> </p><p>The group of older padawans froze in place. They were shocked at the sight. Rey wasted food... the idea of wasted food always made her cry. Tai ran after her, then stopped to find Ben instead.</p><p> </p><p>He found Ben talking or rather arguing with his uncle again and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Ben!" He shouted, not wanting to hear their argument or get thrown in the middle. "I need to speak with you."</p><p> </p><p>"Just a minute." </p><p> </p><p>"It's important. It's about Rey." His tone was serious. Ben stormed away from Luke.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, has she declared her love for you as well?" Ben mocked and folded his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Haha, no she definitely doesn't have a crush on me. You are her knight in shining armor, Solo, her Prince Charming. Funny enough, she has no clue you are a prince- the prince of her dreams! And as serious as that is, what I'm about to tell you is more serious… for the moment." He looked at his friend. "I was asking her a few questions and basically explained your concerns about her being sick and her lack of meditation. She thinks you are pawning her off on me and threw away her food."</p><p> </p><p>"She- threw away her food? Rey??" He unfolded his arms and his smirk vanished. "Where is she?"</p><p> </p><p>"Last I checked, she was walking towards the training grounds. Ben, there is something else. There is darkness within her. She may be struggling like you do with the dark. You may be the only one who understands her." </p><p> </p><p>Ben merely nodded and sprinted towards the training grounds. He heard the distinct sound of her hitting some of the wooden dummies with her favorite weapon: a staff. Old habits are hard to break. He picked up his own staff.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I join you?" His voice made her falter just a touch.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. Can you?" She slammed her staff against the dummy several times.</p><p> </p><p>"Tai said you threw away food."</p><p> </p><p>"So?"</p><p> </p><p>"Rey, I had to bring you food to make sure you ate for the last few days. This morning you threw food away... And now you won't look at me."</p><p> </p><p>"You are going to abandon me, like everyone else." She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"What? Do you really think that?" His large strides closed the distance between them.</p><p> </p><p>She turned and swung her staff at him. He caught it in his hand and pulled it out of her hands. </p><p> </p><p>"Rey, look at me." His eye twitched when she refused to comply. He took her chin in his finger and made her look up. She was taller now and didn't have to look as high. He heard her gasp as the touch. He felt the same thing she did; it happened frequently when they touched each other on the hands or arms. "Why do you think I am going to abandon you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone I thought I cared about left me. You might as well be next. Especially because I make you uncomfortable." She watched his eyes, waiting for a reaction. His normally piercing gaze softened.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't make me uncomfortable. I had to set boundaries, that is all. I'm not going to leave you, Rey."</p><p> </p><p>"Then why tell Tai everything?" She felt her eyes burn as tears threatened to form.</p><p> </p><p>"Because he is good at helping people. I thought maybe you would be able to concentrate around him. But you are my student, not his. I am the only one who will show you the ways of the Force. Now, let's improve your form. I thought I would have beaten the Jakku out of you by now." He handed her her staff.</p><p> </p><p>"I will always be a scavenger. I look forward to the day when I can beat the moron out of you." She smirked and got ready for the attack. It was the first hint of a smile he had seen from Rey in awhile. He returned her smirk with his own mischievous grin.</p><p> </p><p>Luke watched from afar as Ben and Rey spared. He took a deep breath, relieved to see how his nephew was able to diffuse his own padawan. Something Skywaker was never good at. Ben has grown since he brought her back, but Luke still feared the darkness growing in Ben, and he sensed the same raw darkness growing in Rey. He walked back to the temple more relaxed that their situation had deesculated but still needed to find answers for their darkness.</p><p> </p><p>"Yield, Rey. You are growing tired and clumsy." Ben dodged another one of her attacks. She refused to back down and kept up her assault until Ben finally had enough and swung his staff against her abdomen, making her choke on her own air.</p><p>"I did warn you to yield." He helped her stand straight as she caught her breath.</p><p> </p><p>"That was a cheap trick." She complained when she caught her breath.</p><p> </p><p>"You insist you are growing up. I'm not going to treat you like a small child anymore." He patted her back then reached for her staff.</p><p> </p><p>His hand brushed against hers and once more they felt that electric sting.</p><p> </p><p>"Ben… does this happen to you every time you touch someone?" She softly asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No. Maybe all those years scavenging made you full of static." He half joked.</p><p> </p><p>"That was just stupid." She muttered. "It doesn't happen if I touch anyone else… just you." </p><p> </p><p>Ben cleared his throat and took her staff and put their weapons away. </p><p> </p><p>"I haven't eaten anything yet. Let's eat some food… don't throw anything else away." He said before he ruffled her hair.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you said you were going to stop treating me like a child."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but you are the perfect height for me to mess with your hair."</p><p> </p><p>"Your lightsaber, did you still want to design it as a staff? Dual bladed or single? If you want my professional opinion-"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh for kriffs sakes-" Rey rolled her eyes as she followed him.</p><p> </p><p>"You are too clumsy and impulsive for a dual blade. And don't roll your eyes at me." He grinned as she sighed with annoyance. </p><p> </p><p>They both grabbed food and sat across from each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Ben, your light and dark have been fluctuating lately. Is everything ok?" She shoved food in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it that obvious again?" He drank some water.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, not really. I just feel it again."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you're sensitive like Tai. He picks up on people's emotions fast."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't pick up on it with the others. Even when I was on Jakku, I mean, sometimes I knew when ill intent was coming my way, but, never mind."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be afraid to talk to me because you think I'm, what was it, pretty? Your words not mine. I'm used to that Rey. Women act like you around me all the time."</p><p> </p><p>"You are such an arrogant son of a -" she snarled.</p><p> </p><p>"Watch it."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, I only feel your feelings, like a distance feeling within my own. And it's not because you are pretty." Pretty wouldn't be the word Rey would use if she had real friends. Pretty was the softest thing she could admit to. He was downright handsome, and usually his demeanor was just as handsome. But hearing how other women act around him made her uneasy, jealous even. She knew it was normal, given their age difference. "When do I get to go on missions with you and the other padawans? I'm getting restless."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll talk to Luke about this afternoon." He gave her a reassuring smile then went back to eating his meal.</p><p> </p><p>Four years later…</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the Millennium Falcon arriving broke the quiet air. It was Ben's birthday, and Han was the first to arrive. Leia would arrive later. Rey watched as the ship flew overhead towards the hangar then ducked as she sensed Ben's attack from behind.</p><p> </p><p>"Ben, your father is here." She dodged the blade of his lightsaber over and over again before blocking it with her yellow lightsaber. </p><p> </p><p>"So? The old man can wait. Come on, Rey, attack me." He spun his lightsaber around a few times while he waited.</p><p> </p><p>She lunged towards him, and he grabbed her wrist with his free and put his blade inches away from her neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Being distracted will get you killed. I know you thought I wouldn't be training you today, but that is no excuse for not being on your fee-oh!" He received a blunt hit to his ribs making him release her wrists.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be so cocky to think I'll stop my attack because you thought you had the upper hand." </p><p> </p><p>Ben smiled at his apprentice. She has matured a lot of the last four years: stronger mentally and physically, though insecure over her body and abilities. She still tried to wear baggier tunics to hide her slightly curvier body from everyone. Her breasts were a decent size; she had hips and a curvy ass. And as for her abilities, she was more powerful than she realized, or maybe she held back. Ben couldn't tell.</p><p> </p><p>He began a new set of attacks on her. He trained her hard because he knew she could take it. Rey channeled her anger the same way he did. They weren't supposed to, but it made weapons training more fun for both of them. She tried a round kick, and he grabbed her calf. She froze as his large hand grasped her leg. His deadly glare bore into her large hazel eyes as he slid his hand up under her knee then threw her down on the ground. She dropped her lightsaber after her hand slammed onto the ground. He kicked her weapon away and once again pointed his blue blade at her.</p><p> </p><p>"You will yield to me." He mumbled. </p><p> </p><p>She begrudgingly nodded her head. He deactivated his lightsaber and offered her his hand. He could see down the top part of her tunic. She still tried to bind her breasts, just not as tight as she used to. He averted his gaze and hoped she didn't notice where his eyes accidentally landed. Stubbornly, she stood on her own and began to fix the tunic.</p><p> </p><p>"Han might have some of my older tunics on board still. Those might fit you better." He offered and grabbed the edge of her hem. "Or you could start wearing things that fit you better. The extra fabric gets in your way and slows you down."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll figure something out." She waved her hand in annoyance, and he grabbed her hand. </p><p> </p><p>"You are bleeding. I'm sorry." He pulled a cloth tissue out of his pocket and began to dab the blood.</p><p> </p><p>She watched as he concentrated on stopping the bleeding. Her heart beat faster as he began to wrap it around her hand. She was ashamed to admit to herself her crush on Ben Solo never wavered, and often wondered if she was in fact in love with the man. </p><p> </p><p>"Do I want to know what this tissue is in your pocket for? Should you save this for your own bodily liquids? Is this even sanitary?" She joked, trying to keep herself distracted.</p><p> </p><p>Even though she made the slightly perverted joke, it made things worse for her mind… especially knowing what she has heard late at night as their huts are right next to each other. She knew what he was doing because she was doing the same thing. Rey usually waited until late at night, hoping everyone was asleep before she would slip her long, skinny fingers under her pants to pleasure herself. The first time she realized they were both doing the act at the same time she almost felt mortified but received a strange thrill out of it as it was always him she pictured. Hearing how fast his hand worked and his muffled breath made it feel more real to her. He was her dirty, lustful secret. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow, you have been hanging out with Hennix, haven't you?" He laughed and looked at her. He saw the light pink sprinkled on her cheeks. "Should we get some water? I think I wore you out."</p><p> </p><p>Oh if he only knew. In her dreams, he did wear her out. She felt him tighten the fabric, but her hand remained in his. She reluctantly pulled her hand away.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be fine. You should go meet up with your father. I bet he has your other uncles. Chewie and Lando?" </p><p> </p><p>"It is always the same thing with them. Bar hopping, talking about the days of spice smuggling. I'm honestly not in the mood." </p><p> </p><p>She noticed he looked melancholy and distant.</p><p> </p><p>"Go on Solo. Some of us would kill to have a family visit." She started walking towards the huts.</p><p> </p><p>"First a joke about bodily fluids and now you are calling me Solo?" He caught up to her and turned her around. He noticed her ears turn red at his blunt words about her joke. "You've never called me Solo."</p><p> </p><p>"You've been gone a lot lately. It's a habit I guess, trying to fit in with the others. They call you Solo."</p><p> </p><p>"Since when do you care about fitting in?" He stepped closer to her. </p><p> </p><p>"When are you going to tell me where you are going all the time? You don't take me on missions anymore, and the conflict within you is greater than ever." She whispered. "I care about fitting in because I am alone, and I thought trying to get to know the others would help me. Especially as I am trapped at this hellish temple, but it hasn't helped. Nothing has." </p><p> </p><p>"Rey." He sighed. He couldn't tell her what he has been up to. That he was taking fate into his own hands and confronted the dark on his terms. </p><p> </p><p>"There he is! Of course he was around a woman! Hello, hello! What is your name?" Lando Calrision strutted towards them.</p><p> </p><p>"We've met before, a few years ago. I'm Rey, Ben's apprentice." She offered a smile to Lando, then to Han and Chewie. "Happy Birthday, Ben." She sadly smiled and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>Lando's eyes shot up then looked at Ben.</p><p> </p><p>"Kid, that girl is trouble! Is that what you are looking for?" Lando whispered. "Luke still lets you train her?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, why not?" Ben shrugged. He saw how Han and Lando looked at one another.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey kid, just because we are old doesn't mean we can't see what's going on." Han said. Chewie growled in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"No, there is nothing going on." Ben sneered and walked past them.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, ok then. I know that look you had in your eyes." Lando called after.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, I had enough. She is nothing more than my apprentice. She is a child. Can you drop it or just get the fuck out of here?" Ben ran his hand through his hair while his father and "uncles" stared at him in shock. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay kid, we got it… soooo… why are you wearing dark clothes now?" Han asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to freshen up. Go bother Luke for now." He muttered and walked away. </p><p> </p><p>Ben made his way to his father's ship and went on board to his old quarters. Sure enough, he found some of his old tunics that looked like they would fit Rey. He grabbed a few and walked to her tent before making his way to the fresher. No one needed to be looking down her tunic as he did earlier. He would make sure his eyes were the last to do so.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Rey, I hope you don't mind-" He said as he walked right into her hut.</p><p> </p><p>"You are such an idiot!" She yelled and sat up crossing her arms across her chest before standing, trying to look intimidating while covering herself. She had taken the tunic off and was laying on her cot in her breast band and pants. "Don't you know how to knock!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry. Wait, why are half naked?" He licked his lips and turned his back to her. "I mean… I brought you some shirts that should fit you better. I will remember to knock, from now on."</p><p> </p><p>"It is my hut, and I'll walk around fully naked if I wanted to! It's hot as hell today." She looked at his strong back and how his hair flowed and curled near his shoulders. "I didn't say you had to turn around. I know you've seen bigger. You just startled me." She softly said.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, you sure do know a lot about me: about what I see, what I do. I'll play along. Yes, on the holonet videos I access I absolutely do see bigger. Does that make you happy? Is that what your seventeen year old brain needs to hear? Or do you want to keep assuming?" He turned around and glared at her. "I will not be apologizing again." He handed the tunics to her. "By the way, I had a better view while we trained earlier. So you will wear these until you figure something else out."</p><p> </p><p>She took the tunics and sat down after he left. She smirked to herself because she liked getting him angry. She couldn't explain why angering him made her somewhat happy, but it did. She kept one of the tunics in her hand and tossed the rest on the floor and laid back down. She brought his shirt to her face and deeply inhaled. She could faintly smell his scent. Something woodsy mixed with his aftershave. She placed it under her head and bit her thumbnail thinking about how he said he had a better view of her breasts earlier. Moments like this is when she really hated the age difference between them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan"> ReyloEndGame🦋</a> for being my beta again!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Ben, Han, and Lando slammed their shot glasses down. The two older men let out loud gasps before laughing; Ben just leaned his head back and looked at the lights above them.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on kid! Lighten up! Don't tell me Luke destroyed your ability to have fun!" Lando laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm surprised he let me out tonight." He picked up another shot glass after another round arrived.</p><p> </p><p>"Keep them coming. It's my son's, my young man's birthday!" Han playfully smacked Ben on the arm with pride. "Damn Ben, you are just pure muscle aren't you? I wouldn't want to fight you. I'd get my ass kicked!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll just take a beer after this." Ben muttered to the waitress. She smiled and winked at him before walking away.</p><p> </p><p>"Ben, I gotta know. Are you happy at the temple? Did you see how she smiled? Leia would love grandchildren." Lando said after another shot.</p><p> </p><p>"No." Was the only answer Ben would offer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Of course you are not happy. Your uncle intends to continue to hold you back. You'll never get the rank of master. You'll be his errand boy for the rest of his days, because he doesn't trust your powers." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ben glared at another shot glass before taking it. Han noticed Ben's change in demeanor. </p><p> </p><p>"Ben, everything-" </p><p> </p><p>"Here you go, sir. Your beer you requested." The waitress set Ben's beer on the table, then bent forward to expose as much cleavage as possible as she slid the bottle over.</p><p> </p><p>"Sweetheart, why don't you take a seat here for a moment." Lando gestured next to Ben.</p><p> </p><p>"Lando." Han warned.</p><p> </p><p>"What? Ah, now see Ben. Look at what you are missing out on? Aside from basic human contact. You could have a pretty woman, or man, by your side."</p><p> </p><p>"It is not going to happen, Uncle Lando."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Because no one will accept your darkness. You and I both know it." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Come on kid, really?" Lando urged.</p><p> </p><p>"You are very handsome to look at, sir." The woman touched his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Do not touch me again." He glared at the woman. She wasn't getting the point and was inches away from his face. "Get the fuck away from me."</p><p> </p><p>The woman paused and slowly scooted off the booth then walked away. Han and Lando sat in silent shock while he drank his beer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "They only look at you as entertainment. Within the First Order, you will have respect. Your very presence would command it. Just as you earned your respect with the knights." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ben, is everything alright? Are you still dealing with that light and dark nonsense?" Han asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Nonsense? It's exactly what this is: the bar, the temple, the training, all of it." He chugged his beer. "Are we done here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I think we are done." Han replied and stood up. "Your mom is going to kill me for how drunk you already are."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not fucking drunk." He stood and waved his arm. "And she isn't coming. There was a message in the Falcon earlier."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, what?" Han looked confused.</p><p> </p><p>"I went to grab some of my old clothes for Rey-"</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously, what is the deal with that girl?" Han asked as they walked out of the building, leaving Lando to pay the tab.</p><p> </p><p>"And the message was there- announcing she had to prepare for an upcoming hearing." </p><p> </p><p>"Ben. What is Rey to you and to everyone at the temple?" Han asked again.</p><p> </p><p>Ben stopped and looked his father in the eyes. Ben's cold eyes unnerved Han and sent chills down his spine.</p><p> </p><p>"She is no one. Just another padawan trying to find her place in all of it."</p><p> </p><p>"Poor girl, she is probably confused." Lando caught up to them. "I agree with Han. This whole celibacy thing the Jedi push, it is not normal."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm done talking about this. Rey is definitely confused. And I can't help her." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You failed that child." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I failed her."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Your uncle, set you up for failure. The Jedi claim compassion is allowed, but you are being punished for giving her compassion. He knew the dark is a permanent side of your nature." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You haven't failed her." Han offered.</p><p> </p><p>"I failed her the same way as Luke has failed me. I'm holding her back."</p><p> </p><p>"Holding back? You nearly kicked her ass during training. And I imagine that's how you always train her. Girls, they are just complicated creatures, Ben." Lando replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Ben, you would be feeling worse if you left her on Jakku. I don't know why you feel that you failed her, but I believe you would have failed her by leaving her on that junkyard planet. Girls barely become women before being sold or kidnapped into the pleasure trades. She could have been fine on her own, especially with her abilities. I think you would have worried about her more than you do now." Han said as he powered up the Falcon.</p><p> </p><p>"Boy has a heart like his father!" Lando patted Han on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "A heart that needs to be destroyed. Surrender to the dark side. Take what you want. What you need. You will never feel guilt again." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"And as far as your uncle goes… he may be strong with the force and all that, but, I think he needs to lighten up." Han complained. "I know he means well… look, Ben, I just wish you would open up to us- any of us. You went through some awkward years by yourself, and I know you are still mad at your mother and I." Han guided the Falcon up through the atmosphere. "If anything, just be angry with me. Alright? Leia doesn't deserve it."</p><p> </p><p>Ben's upper lip twitched up. Of course his mother deserved his anger just as much as Han did. They didn't try hard enough with him. Neither were ever home. And he's still stuck with his uncle. The pull to the dark was as strong as ever. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. Warm hazel eyes met him in the dark, oddly familiar, and made him feel calm. </p><p> </p><p>"And we are already back. Kid, do you think Luke would let us sleep here in the Falcon? And we just leave in the morning? I can't hold my alcohol like I used to." Han turned and looked at Ben while Lando snored in the passenger seat.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure it will be fine. Thanks for… this." Ben stood up and left.</p><p> </p><p>He walked along the temple grounds, not tired enough to go to his hut for sleep. He needed to clear his mind, or try to. </p><p> </p><p>The voice in his head was becoming more persistent. He was being torn in two. The dark continuously called to him, the light seemed dimmer with each passing day.</p><p> </p><p>He heard the distinct sound of a lightsaber being twirled and spun. He already knew who it was and couldn't stop the smirk that came to his lips. He wondered if Rey caught onto his habits of working out and training in substitution of sleep, or if she was always that way. He walked over a hill and watched her for some time. Her form was better than earlier, finally. Maybe she was finally listening to how instructions on keeping her feet shoulder length apart and loosening her shoulders. She made sure the saber didn't hit the sparring dummy in front of her. After a few minutes she deactivated her lightsaber. He hoped she would leave so he could train, but to his dismay she grabbed a staff and began to beat the shit out of the dummy she was just using and then other nearby dummies. He hasn't seen her this aggressive before.</p><p> </p><p>"Has she been holding back?" He whispered to himself as he continued to watch.</p><p> </p><p>She paused and fixed her form and his eyes widened at the sudden realization: she has been playing a game with his training. Her forms were perfect tonight. Every sparring session he has ever had with her he has had to correct her. Recently he's moved her hips and shoulders with his hands, even her legs. Then she would thank him for helping her. He walked down to where she was to confront her.</p><p> </p><p>"What's all this?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>She jumped in surprise and turned to look at him. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here?" She asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No, we aren't doing this answering my question with another question, Rey. It's late, you should be in your hut. What is all this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing. I couldn't sleep, that is all." She muttered and turned away from him again and began slamming the staff into the nearest dummy.</p><p> </p><p>"Your forms are near perfect. You are going to tell me you have perfected them since this morning?"</p><p> </p><p>"What are you trying to get at? For kriffs sake, I just need to get this extra energy out!" She glared at Ben.</p><p> </p><p>"Rey, do I need to have Voe spar with you? Because you've been asking me to correct your forms and-" he dodged a swing from her staff. "What the hell?!" He had to dodge over and over again until he grabbed a staff and began to block her.</p><p> </p><p>She was angry, he could feel it. He could also feel her sadness and loneliness radiating off of her. </p><p> </p><p>After he let her repeatedly attack him he began pushing back, harder than he normally would. He wanted to see how hard she would push herself.</p><p> </p><p>"Why have you been holding back?" Ben asked between swings.</p><p> </p><p>She began to parry and block. He was pushing her backwards with his attacks.</p><p> </p><p>"Why have you been holding back, Ben?" Her breaths were getting shallow; she was already tired from training by herself, but now a weird feeling came over her.</p><p> </p><p>"I have to hold back against you and most of the other padawans." He answered, unrelenting in his attack.</p><p> </p><p>"I… I hold back because…" she tripped over her own foot and held the staff up to block Ben's attack. "Stop! I can't see straight right now." </p><p> </p><p>"Are you lying to me?" Ben was skeptical at her sudden claim.</p><p> </p><p>"No. Suddenly everything feels… fuzzy. I can't explain it. And I am getting dizzy." </p><p> </p><p>"Did you eat?" He took the staff from her and helped her up and felt her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"I did." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Do you think you can walk up the hill? We can catch a better breeze up there. It might help out." He watched her nod and tossed their staffs to the side and walked with her halfway up the hill before she sat down.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you get into Hennix's fermented fruit? The secret stash of his to make wine?" Ben sat next to her.</p><p> </p><p>"No. It's such a waste of food." She stared straight ahead of her. "Unkar Plutt would remind me how I was sold for drinking money. I have no plans on touching alcohol. Speaking of, you wreak of it, Ben." </p><p> </p><p>He let out a light laugh. "Sorry. I lost track of how much I actually drank." </p><p> </p><p>They sat in silence for a few minutes. The crisp air in the breeze cooled off their sweaty bodies.</p><p> </p><p>"Ben, can I tell you something?" She softly asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Rey, you know you can tell me anything." He looked at her, but she was looking away. "Rey?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm struggling. And I hold back because I am struggling." </p><p> </p><p>"What are you struggling with?"</p><p> </p><p>"The dark side." Her soft voice trembled. "It constantly calls to me." </p><p> </p><p>"Rey. It's fine. We all have had to struggle with that battle. Shit, you know I've been dealing with it."</p><p> </p><p>"I know your battle is more than what you let on. Ben-" She finally looked at him, tears threatened to spill over. "Its more than a struggle. I like how it feels when I channel the dark. When I train by myself, I embrace it, and it feels right. I don't think you or master Luke can expel the darkness within me." She turned away as soon as the tears dropped down her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>Ben sighed and pulled her head to his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"How long has it been calling you? I mean, I have sensed it from time to time. I didn't realize you were struggling this much."</p><p> </p><p>"Ever since I was little. I didn't know what it was at the time. I just got angry and pushed through my scavenging, pushed through injuries I received. It helped make survival tolerable. Then you saved me, and I didn't need to rely on it after coming here. But, I feel like it's a part of me that I need to embrace. Like I have nothing left. Was it ever that way for you? And please don't lie to me or sugar coat it."</p><p> </p><p>He could hear his father's words from earlier in the evening: <em> "I just wish you would open up to us- any of us." </em></p><p> </p><p>"I constantly feel the pull to the dark. And like you said, I feel I am supposed to embrace it. Rey… do you ever have- nevermind."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" </p><p> </p><p>"You are going to think I am crazy."</p><p> </p><p>"Ben, I'm not a child. Just ask me whatever it is."</p><p> </p><p>He thickly swallowed.</p><p> </p><p>"Do…" He sighed again. "Do you ever hear a voice? One that doesn't belong to you or anyone else you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. Is that what you've been dealing with?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"We should try to find answers for it then. I doubt Master Luke would be able to help… no offense."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't think I'm crazy?" </p><p> </p><p>"No. Why would I think that? The dark side has different ways of approaching us. Maybe this voice belongs to someone real?"</p><p> </p><p>"You do act wise beyond your years."</p><p> </p><p>"Gods, you sound old when you say that." She laughed. "Oh, before I forget, thanks for your old shirts. They fit better than the robes I was wearing."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad they fit. Don't feel self conscious about yourself, Rey."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't-"</p><p> </p><p>"You do. There is no need for you to feel that way."</p><p> </p><p>They sat in silence once more. Rey kept her head on Ben's shoulder, and he made no move to rush her off giving her time to settle down.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Ben. For not judging me on my struggles. Your uncle… ugh he just-" </p><p> </p><p>"Dismissed it? Sent you to reread the texts? Urge you to resist it?" He felt her lift her head up and found her hazel eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, he has said all of those things."</p><p> </p><p>"I obviously don't have answers, but we will get through this… together."</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes lit up when she smiled at him. Her eyes focused on his honey colored eyes. Their faces were inches apart, and she couldn't stop herself. She looked down at his lips that held a soft smile then leaned up and placed her lips on his. </p><p> </p><p>Ben froze for a moment and kissed her back. Their mouths slightly opened before closing and slowly kissing into another simple kiss and another. The Force seemed to buzz around them. </p><p> </p><p>It was only when her hand cupped the back of his neck and slid down under his robe and across his shoulder did he remember then grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her off of his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Rey, we can't!" </p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Her brows creased in confusion. "Neither one of us cares about the Jedi code." She tried to lean towards him once more.</p><p> </p><p>"Rey. You're seventeen." Ben's tone was deadly serious, and he kept his grip on her shoulders not letting her inch forward.</p><p> </p><p>"This again? For all we know I'm already eighteen! Marking the day you brought me here doesn't mean that's my birthday."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not taking the chance."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Take the girl. Stop ignoring your basic urges." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey pulled away from Ben. She was once again upset and felt humiliated, more angry at herself for kissing him. Everything felt perfect and then it was taken away.</p><p> </p><p>"It is always going to be like this, isn't it? You'll never view me more than that ten year old girl? And I'll  never be whoever it is you are seeking." </p><p> </p><p>"Rey-"</p><p> </p><p>She abruptly stood up and ignored the tears that freely streamed down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable. In the morning, I will ask Master Skywalker for someone else to finish my training. Though your feelings have been clear I cannot change my mind as quickly as we wish." She didn't wait for a response and hastily walked away.</p><p> </p><p>"Rey, I can still teach you! This doesn't have to change anything." He stood up and called to her. He was disappointed when she didn't turn around or pause for that matter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "How much longer do you plan on staying in the place that brings so much pain. You have been released of your duties."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ben took several shaky, deep breaths. For as wrong as it was, it felt right in those moments. He chewed his cheek and clinched his fists then walked to Luke's hut.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Before the sun rose the next morning the Grimtaash woke everyone up as Ben powered it up and flew off the planet. Rey ran out of her hut in a panic. She watched the ship as it got smaller and smaller then felt someone watching her. She found Luke slowly approaching.</p><p> </p><p>"Rey-"</p><p> </p><p>"He's abandoned me?" The words spilled out of her. </p><p> </p><p>"Rey-"</p><p> </p><p>"He has, hasn't he?" She watched the old master's fave show the slightest sympathy. She looked to the sky again. "He's abandoned me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you understand why he needed to leave?" </p><p> </p><p>"Because I kissed him?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Your age difference presents a wrench into a very complicated problem." </p><p> </p><p>"He told me he could still teach me!"</p><p> </p><p>"We had a very long talk. We both agreed he was beginning to grow… attached to you. Even if you turned eighteen today, or months ago, this isn't allowed. As your elder, he should have known better. No matter how drunk he was, there is no excuse for blurred or crossed lines."</p><p> </p><p>"Then punish me instead! I'm the one who acted on impulse! I'm the one who has the feelings, not him!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, where did Ben go? What mission did you send him on? He didn't say goodbye." Han walked up.</p><p> </p><p>"Rey, we will discuss your behavior later. Han, Ben is off doing some soul searching. I'm sure you'll see him around some time soon." Luke looked around at the padawans that gathered. "Everyone back to your huts."</p><p> </p><p>Rey looked apologetically to Han and walked to her tent as if in a trance. She didn't mean to take things as far as she did. Everything felt right last night, aside from the weird foggy feeling in her brain. She tried to hide her feelings ever since he had that conversation with her years ago. Her plan was to talk to him after they accepted she was an adult, though deep down she felt she was already of age. No matter, her plan now was to get the hell off this planet first chance she gets. There's nothing for her here. She didn't believe in the Jedi code, she couldn't return to Jakku… she would have to figure something out.</p><p> </p><p>Later that day, deep down inside, it felt as if part of her soul had plunged further into the dark. The feeling did not match her. Although she was upset, this felt different, and it frightened her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan">ReyloEndGame🦋</a> for being my Beta! I really appreciate the help!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You need to let the shadow take over, Solo." Ren said as he circled Ben. "Give us a good death to join our ranks." </p><p> </p><p>Ben stood completely still. Snoke instructed him to find the Knights of Ren and warned him the price would be high. He's never killed anyone before, thought about it but never followed through.</p><p> </p><p>"The Supreme Leader of the First Order seems impressed by you. You are more powerful in the shadow then most of us. I doubt you can follow through with your urges."</p><p> </p><p>"What would qualify as a good death?" Ben looked the leader of the knights. </p><p> </p><p>"A good death would be to kill someone powerful, like Snoke, but you'll never accomplish that. Or someone close to you... killing some random person next to you would be meaningless."</p><p> </p><p> Fuck. No matter what, Ben couldn't fall completely to the dark, or the shadow as Ren called it.</p><p> </p><p>"What about that girl?" Ren coyly asked.</p><p> </p><p>"What girl?" Ben responded.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Four months later…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey walked out of the temple, her new staff strapped to her back. She glared as she looked over the temple grounds once more. Voe called to her as she passed the sparring grounds; Tai tried to invite her to meditate. She ignored them and walked along the river, just as she did every day since he left. Luke watched as she disappeared into the distance.</p><p> </p><p>"If something does not change, she will tip to the dark side." Hennix whispered to Luke.</p><p> </p><p>"I agree, but what more can we do? Technically, I cannot hold her here. She is free to do whatever she pleases. We can only try to guide her in the path of the light."</p><p> </p><p>"Her darkness rivals Ben's. Master Skywalker, I cannot get her to talk about it. Ben would actually speak to me." Tai added as he approached.</p><p> </p><p>"What a mess my nephew has made. His heart was in the right place. I knew her raw strength was too much. She channels her anger like a tool, only now…"</p><p> </p><p>"She is always angry." Tai finished for Luke. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Late that night the distinct and familiar sound of the Grimtaash approaching filled the air. Luke sighed with relief sensing Ben's return. He tried to communicate with him and eventually gave up. He waited by the Grimtaash's landing strip.</p><p> </p><p>He approached the loading ramp as Ben walked down. His posture was straighter, and he looked more confident.</p><p> </p><p>"Ben! Thank the force. I've been trying to contact you."</p><p> </p><p>"I had to figure things out, just as you told me." Ben replied. His deep voice was almost cold, but more assertive than Luke was used to.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, whatever it was, it seems to have helped. Mostly. I have news for you. It's about Rey, I also suspect she is the reason you are back." He looked up at his nephew's eyes. "You needn't worry about what happened that night four months ago."</p><p> </p><p>"Because you forgive me? For breaking the Jedi code? I still broke the law." His upper lip curled.</p><p> </p><p>"Not technically. I found Unkar Plutt. Ben, she is over eighteen. You didn't kiss a child; you did kiss a woman. From what she told me, she initiated all of it." He watched as Ben's eyes widened just a touch at the realization.</p><p> </p><p>"Does she know this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes and you can imagine her reaction. She hasn't spoken since you left though. She broke a bunch of stuff, and she has completely shut herself off from everyone. No one can get through to her. She has been training by herself and trying to figure out how to leave this planet. I was going to have Han take her to Takodana-" </p><p> </p><p>Luke was interrupted by the sound double bladed lightsaber being ignited nearby. Ben's face finally reacted. His eyes widened, and his hand instinctively reached for his own lightsaber. </p><p> </p><p>"You let her build a"</p><p> </p><p>"She turned her staff into a lightsaber." Luke gave him a friendly smirk. "You are in so much shit, kid!"</p><p> </p><p>"You told me to leave! Fuck!" Ben yelled as he jogged away. "Don't let her touch my ship!"</p><p> </p><p>"Run! She wants to hurt you!" Luke called out to Ben.</p><p> </p><p>"Very funny!" Ben yelled back as he ran.</p><p> </p><p>Tai walked to Luke. "Should we stop them?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you really want to get in the middle of that?" Luke raised both of his eyebrows. "I'm going to bed. They won't kill each other. She has pent up anger, and he can handle it."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Rey caught up to Ben a few minutes later. Aggressively attacking before he had a chance to turn around. He blocked her attack with his lightsaber behind his back before turning around and pushing her away with the force. He finally looked at her. </p><p> </p><p>Her hair was partly down. Her tunic or rather his tunic had been altered to fit her better. Her curves were more noticeable now, and he swore her face changed as well. She looked more grown up than the last time he saw her, or maybe he was finally seeing her as a woman and not a girl.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't give him long to look at her as she attacked over and over again. Releasing at least four months of anger at him. Ben could feel her rage as if it were his own. For once he wasn't channeling his darkness, but she was. And he remembered how she confessed to him how she liked how it felt to channel the dark.</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath and blew it out before kicking her away and running further down the river. She regained her balance and followed.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, Rey, I get it you're pissed off at me-" He ducked from her attack. "I couldn't risk being around you anymore."</p><p> </p><p>The last sentence solicited a scream from her as she doubled her efforts to attack. She growled in annoyance when he jumped over the river. He was always running away, never giving her a fighting chance. She jumped over despite him having the higher ground and relentlessly swung her weapon at him. </p><p> </p><p>They made their way up the hill, and Ben was growing tired of her constant attacks. He knew she would wear herself out eventually, but he began to attack her harder.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you stop acting like a feral animal and fucking talk?!" Ben yelled.</p><p> </p><p>He hit both ends of her lightsaber as she immediately attacked him over and over again. The last hit sent vibrations down her staff. She backed up to shake her hand and arm while she glared at him. She was met with his own furious scowl as he paced waiting for her next attack. She placed her hand back on the staff and positioned herself, debating on her next move. </p><p> </p><p>Deep down she knew she was already at a disadvantage fighting Ben. Physically he was stronger than her and had more years of training. He was methodical in his attacks, never wasting energy the way she did. </p><p> </p><p>She lunged forward and to her surprise he sidestepped and grabbed the middle of her staff, nearly ripping it out of her hands. She pulled back on it and grew more agitated when she couldn't pry it out of his hand. His one hand was surrounded on either side by her two small petite hands. She pulled again then tried to kick him, but his body was just out of reach. He was ready for her attack and just won.</p><p> </p><p>"Yield." Ben softly told her.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p> </p><p>He ripped the staff out of her hands and deactivated the lightsabers before throwing it far from where they stood. Without missing a beat she tried to punch him after he threw her lightsaber. He moved away from her and deactivated his saber and attached it to his belt.</p><p> </p><p>"That's enough." He lifted his arm and blocked her hand then used his other hand to grab the wrist of the hand that came flying at him before repeating the action to the hand he just blocked. He kicked her feet from under her and pinned her on the ground below. </p><p> </p><p>"I said that's enough!" He yelled then noticed her lift her head. He slammed her wrists together and covered them with one hand, the other quickly covered her mouth. "If you spit on me, I swear you'll regret-OW! Fuck!" He moved his hand away from her teeth and gripped her chin tightly in his hand, his thumb and fingers pressing into her cheeks. "You haven't bitten me in years. You're not a child; stop acting like it."</p><p> </p><p>"So now I'm not a child? You have some nerve coming back here-"</p><p> </p><p>"Skywalker told me to return in a few months-"</p><p> </p><p>"Since when do you care what he said?" She moved her face in an effort to get his hand off of her face. "Let go!"</p><p> </p><p>"No. I don't think I will. Not until you settle down." </p><p> </p><p>"If you think pinning me down will settle me, you are mistaken-"</p><p> </p><p>Ben's deep laugh interrupted her. "Really? Now this bothers you? Not all the times you fell during our lessons, or when I had to fix your form? I may have been stupidly blind to it then, but now I see how you enjoyed it. You are mad because in this moment it's out of your control."</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you back? Just get the fuck out of here. Run away like you normally do. Ugh, get off!" She tried moving her legs but the giant refrigerator of a man pinned her down completely.</p><p> </p><p>"I came back for you. I had to run away because of you. Because what was developing between us was dangerous. I ignored it for as long as I could. I was supposed to be your teacher, not to seduce you to your primal urges that we are supposed to forget. I failed in protecting you. I failed in teaching you. I could not be your teacher nor your friend because of my failure." He looked into her furious hazel eyes. "Your eyes have haunted me for years, older versions of your eyes, but I see them now. The eyes in my visions are real." She moved her face away and refused to meet his eyes. He finally released his grip on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry I left without telling you. I knew either way you would be angry with me. You would try to follow me, make all sorts of promises you wouldn't keep. I also needed to reflect on my own life, Rey. I needed to see what else was out there that could help me." He said as his hand delicately turned her face back up to see him and released her wrists.</p><p> </p><p>His thumb wiped a tear from her eye. He moved off of her legs and sat to the side of her and waited. He waited for her to move or speak. Her hands still lay above her head; her chest slowly rose up and down as she caught her breath. Her adrenaline finally settled down. She finally moved her arms and sat up, looking to the grass below. She propped her weight on one of her hands as she tried to respond.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't mean for you to be in that position. I tried so hard to get over this, stupid crush." She tried to look at him but couldn't bring herself to. "I didn't want to make things worse for you. You never failed me, Ben. You were more than patient with me. I don't know why I did it. Everything felt… it doesn't matter now."</p><p> </p><p>"Rey. Look at me." He watched as she took a deep breath and looked at him. He didn't know what to say to her. "I… fuck it." He placed his hand behind her neck and leaned forward to kiss her. </p><p> </p><p>His kiss shocked Rey. She didn't know if she should kiss him back until his tongue slid across her lips. Her eyes widened to find his eyes closed before she finally opened her mouth to encourage him to do it again. To say she felt elated when his tongue slid into her mouth was an understatement. She couldn't help the smile that broke the kiss before he reclaimed her mouth and pulled her against him. His hand left her neck and got tangled in her hair while the other pressed against her back as he held her closer. Her hands were on his chest; she was afraid if she tried to move them, he would abruptly leave her again, that was until he pulled her directly on his lap, her legs positioned on either side of his. She reluctantly ran her hand through his hair, the hair she longed to touch for so long. Her other hand barely moved on his chest because feeling his hard muscles below her fingers enticed her, and she wanted to feel more of him.</p><p> </p><p>His hand moved from her hair to just under her jaw, his palm against her throat while his other held her hip though his fingers traced the curve of her ass while they changed the angle of their kiss. Their breath got heavier as the kiss continued to deepen. She was making up years of lusting after him while he only just recently began to feel the same for her. She shifted her weight and accidentally ground against his hard length. The realization made her blush and pull back until his hold stopped her. </p><p> </p><p>"Ben." She broke the kiss and let out a broken gasp as his plump lips trailed down to her neck. She enjoyed the sucking and biting between his tender kisses.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Was the only response he would give as he continued to kiss her neck.</p><p> </p><p>"I need you to stop." She reluctantly answered back as her hand went up from his chest to his shoulder. She felt him tense below her fingers as his teeth froze on her neck before he pulled away. The annoyed face she was met with made her want to pull away from him. "You only just returned. Because you think I finally turned eighteen-"</p><p> </p><p>"Luke informed me he got your birth information from Unkar Plutt. I could have had you the night you kissed me-" He began to kiss her jaw.</p><p> </p><p>"You shouldn't be talking like this."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you serious right now?" He moved her back and glared at her. "I'm not playing your games, Rey."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, but your sudden change of mind has thrown me off."</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me for not wanting to defile you when I thought you were too young. I didn't want to view you as an adult then, but I noticed it. I noticed how you have changed. I sensed you were older than we thought. I wanted you that night and blamed it on being drunk. The person I have been seeking in visions and dreams, I finally realized it was you. Through my meditation and through the journey over the past four months, I've finally been able to almost clear my mind. Accept things for what they are-" His eyes softened as he looked at her. "And take what I want. What is it that you want? I am only staying for a few days, and I will be leaving again. I do not belong here and neither do you. Tell me what you want."</p><p> </p><p>"I want to be with you… that hasn't changed. I still want you to finish my training." She shifted uncomfortably as his eyes pierced hers. She felt herself blush as she once again rubbed against his erection. "When I say I want to be with you, I really mean I want to be with you, not just for you to teach me. Ben, I can't ignore this anymore. Do you feel the same? Or are you just going to toy with me until you find a woman closer to your age?"</p><p> </p><p>"Rey, I'm not toying with you. I think I've avoided you long enough. If I didn't feel the same, I wouldn't have come back." He grinned as her thoughts somehow flooded his mind. "Your thoughts are betraying you, Rey. I can see what you're imagining. Just say the word, and it will become reality." </p><p> </p><p>She squeaked when she moved against him again. "Ben, please. I want you." </p><p> </p><p>He moved his hands to her tunic then unzipped it. His hands moved the fabric to the side before finding the end of her breast band to undo it.</p><p> </p><p>"I've been sweating all day-"</p><p> </p><p>"Who cares. It's not like I've never smelt you before Rey." He lightly laughed and unwrapped the band as her hands reached the zipper of his dark tunic and pulled it down. Though she has seen his sculpted chest plenty of times, seeing it now in this circumstance made her whole body hot, and she could feel the wetness seeping through her underwear.</p><p> </p><p>She felt the breast band be pulled away, and she shivered as the cold air hit her breasts then instinctively tried to move the tunic that remained on her body over her breasts. He caught her hands and moved them out of the way then took a deep breath as he admired the view. He cupped her right breast and covered it with his mouth; the sudden action caused her to grind down on him and arch her back with a gasp. He sucked on her breast and ran his tongue over nipple over and over again before repeating the actions on her left breast. His free hand was now grabbing her ass, encouraging her to grind against him again. The friction against their clothed bodies made her feel more desperate; she couldn't stop herself from rubbing against him again, soliciting a moan from him. He pulled off of her breast and had her on her back moments later. He took his tunic off then grabbed her belt, unfastening it with great haste.</p><p> </p><p>"You need to tell me to stop if you are uncomfortable." He tossed her belt to the side. "I want you here and now." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine. Just a little nervous." She watched his muscles move and licked her lips. </p><p> </p><p>As he began to unfasten his belt she sat up and moved his hands and finished pulling it apart while looking in his eyes. The belt fell with a heavy thump on the grass. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled his zipper down; she eyed his large length that stood teasingly behind his underwear. He pushed her down on her back and unbuttoned her pants. After he pulled her zipper down he grabbed her pants and slid them down. His fingers trailed along her underwear and pressed on her wet core.</p><p> </p><p>"I might not have to take too long prepping you." He leaned over her and teasingly kissed her lips as he rubbed up and down her covered slit. He moved his fingers under the underwear and traced her slit once more, collecting the slick before rubbing it on her clit. Her hips bucked; she grabbed his wrist then rubbed herself against his fingers to encourage him to continue. His tongue dipped into her mouth moments before he slid a lone finger into her pussy. She stifled back a moan as he rubbed his finger against her tight walls. She couldn't stop herself from clenching down on him when a second finger entered her. He patiently and slowly stroked her walls as her body relaxed around his digits. Spreading the two fingers apart he broke the kiss to look down at her mound and curled the fingers up to help stretch her out. She sat up once more and took his face with her hand, roughly kissing him as he thrust his fingers in and out of her. She accidentally bit his lip as the pressure within her built. She needed more, though his fingers felt amazing and had her right on the edge of orgasm, faster than what her own fingers could do. She had been fantasizing about this moment for years now and wanted it more than anything. She gave a sorrowful moan when he pulled his fingers out, though excitement filled her, so he roughly pulled her pants off before he stood up and pulled down his underwear and pants. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened; she couldn't hide her reaction as her jaw dropped. He was massive, bigger than she guessed. And somehow he was going to try to fit his large dick within her. </p><p> </p><p>He got on his hands and knees and spread her legs before hovering over her.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll go slow. If it hurts tell me, and I'll stop. If you want to change your mind, tell me." His lustful, desperate eyes examined her slightly worried face. She gave an embarrassed smile and moved her legs further apart and pulled him by the back of his neck down to her. </p><p> </p><p>"I want you to take me. No more games; I've waited long enough." She whispered in his ear. </p><p> </p><p>He wrapped an arm around her back and kissed her cheek then throat as he rubbed his precum over the tip of his cock. She swallowed in anticipation when she felt him nudge her entrance then relaxed as his lips found hers. His kiss was soft, encouraging, and intimate. Their tongues barely touched, just enough to send chills throughout her. Before long her body relaxed under his. He pushed his length into her causing her to hold onto him tightly as she sharply inhaled. His lips never left hers, bathing her in soft kisses to try to help her through the intrusion. His low moans through his kisses made her spread her legs further. She wanted every inch of him in her. Feeling her legs move once more he pushed himself further, breaking through the resistance he was met with, hearing a soft groan from her as it happened. He could not help but apologize in her ear. He held her upper body upright against his chest in both arms and began to slide in and out of her. Her hand caressed his face as she found his eyes once more; he found pure bliss in her slightly teary eyes and her loving face. </p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath as he tried to hold back from thrusting to fast, sliding against her tight walls over and over again. The moment he entered her he was afraid he would come immediately. He grunted while restraining faster and harder movements. His hand once again pressed against her throat right under her jaw line. Her lips found his as she grabbed his hair and the other wrapped itself under his arms and around his back. He slowly laid her down on the ground, keeping one arm around her back while the other traced her body lightly as he took her. She let a moan escape her lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The sound of pleasure in her angelic voice caused him to snap his hips harder. Her breath hitched at the harder movements then she hummed in his ear as her hand on his back met the lightest scratches. </p><p> </p><p>Rey was completely lost in the throws of pleasure and pain. The pleasure slowly taking over with every movement he slid in and almost out of her. She couldn't stop her body from trembling in his arms; she had to encourage him to continue when the shaking started. She whispered his name before kissing his jawline and neck. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, Rey." He wasn't going to last much longer. </p><p> </p><p>He moved the hand from her neck down to her pussy and began to rub clit. The force once again hummed around them and in that moment neither could tell which was their pleasure. Everything felt perfect and neither wanted it to end. She let out a soft scream as her walls clenched around him one final time as she surprisingly came. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck." He didn't realize he was speaking out loud as she tightened up around him. As soon as her walls relaxed he pulled out of her and stroked his cock a few more times and came on her stomach and pussy. His breath was shaky, and his whole body tense as he settled down.</p><p> </p><p>Rey tried to ignore the hot sticky mess he left on her as she sat up and lovingly caressed his hair. He softly kissed her once more before letting out a deep sigh as he smiled at her. She returned his smile and pulled him down next to her. She placed his head on her breast as they caught their breath.</p><p> </p><p>"I really need to rinse off." Her quivering voice replaced the sounds of their panting a few minutes later.</p><p> </p><p>"You can do a quick rinse at the river, then shower in my ship." He softly kissed the breast he was laying on.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." She felt weird saying it, but she wasn't sure what else to do or say. She felt Ben get up and then saw his hand extended for hers to help her up.</p><p> </p><p>"I-" He looked at her. Gone was the arrogant and confident smile he had earlier. He now looked at her sheepishly. "I'm sorry that didn't last longer. I'm sorry it hurt." </p><p> </p><p>"What? Don't apologize, and I'd rather you didn't compare sex times. At least not in front of me. It felt amazing. I am hurting, but I don't mind." She scrunched her nose at him and grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not comparing sex times." He watched as she waved off what he just said and followed her to the river. "I'm serious."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't play coy with me. You did everything so perfectly. I'm sure those four months and any trips with your father taught you well." She shut her mouth. She didn't mean to slip up with her inner jealousy, not after he was so gentle with her.</p><p> </p><p>"Rey, do you remember our last argument? About how I saw bigger breasts on the holonet. That's it. I didn't find a whore with my father, though he encouraged it, and I didn't sleep around these last four months." </p><p> </p><p>"You're going to tell me someone as good looking as you was a virgin until now."</p><p> </p><p>"Aside from the two of us, I can bet my inheritance that everyone else at that temple is a virgin. I took my studies seriously even though I didn't believe in the practice." </p><p> </p><p>"So why bother apologizing for the time? I thought it was long enough. You got me to-" She took a deep breath. "Most women can't come the first time." She was getting flustered and walked into the cold water to begin rinsing his spend off of her. She heard him follow and turned to see him next to her.</p><p> </p><p>"I apologized because I wasn't sure if it was enough for you. It takes me longer when I'm, why are we having this conversation?"</p><p> </p><p>She finished rinsing the spend off of her body and looked at him once more. "Because you are a dirty old man." She winked at him and tried to run off. He lightly grabbed her arm and pulled her back.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe I am. I don't regret it."</p><p> </p><p>"Neither do I." She smiled as he kissed her once more. "Please tell me the Grimtaash has hot water."</p><p> </p><p>"It does. It doesn't last long, something else I need to fix if you leave with me in the next few days-"</p><p> </p><p>"Good. I want you to join me in the shower then." She walked back up the hill and began to dress.</p><p> </p><p>He watched as she picked up the breast band.</p><p> </p><p>"Just zip up your vest. We'll deal with that later." He quickly dressed and took the band from her. She summoned her lightsaber and folded it before clipping it to her belt. "I still think you are insane for that design."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah… it is nowhere near as fun as I thought it would be." </p><p> </p><p>"You're just annoyed I was able to get it out of your hands." He said teasingly and took her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Ben, what have you been doing the last four months? Where did you go?" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those who haven't read The Rise of Kylo Ren comic, Ren was the leader of KoR and when the reference the shadow, it's the dark side.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan">ReyloEndGame 🦋</a> for being my Beta!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben and Rey quietly made their way to the Grimtaash. Everyone had already settled in their huts for the evening, and all that could be heard was the distance song of crickets. Ben was in no hurry for the judgment he would face in the morning. Not only were they breaking the Jedi code they followed for years, but their age difference would raise eyebrows. He looked down at her out of the corner of his eyes, though she looked like a young woman, he was beginning to regret his hasty actions on the hill. He was the main one to raise her, look out for her, train her. He viewed her as nothing more than a child until he realized she was advancing on him, purposely forgoing her strict teachings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spit it out, Ben. I can feel your anxiety." She whispered as he pressed the button to lower the ramp to his ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have your birth information- how old are you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Over eighteen-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rey."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm twenty. My birthday just passed two months ago. Can this be the end of it? Please." Her doe eyes looked up at him almost pleading for a change of topic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched as he processed her words. His lips twitching into a relieved smile then back to his usual reserve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry I missed your birthday." He softly whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's just a day." She pulled on his tunic. "I think you are making up for your absence." She cocked an eyebrow at him before walking ahead of him on the ramp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once inside they closed the ramp and stripped out of their clothes once more as the fresher warmed up. Now that they had the artificial light in the Grimtaash Rey could see the faint pink that tinted Ben's cheeks as he looked over her toned body, his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed as if she were a tasty treat he wanted to devour. Grabbing his hand, she smiled as she brought his fingertips to her lips before bringing his palm down to her chest and slowly made him drag his hand to her breasts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like how you touched me earlier, Ben." She bit her lip as he tightened his grip on her soft breast then looked over and saw the steam from the shower rising. "Let's not waste the hot water." She grinned as she backed away from him. His lips were pursed tightly together as his hand was still in the air from where he was groping her, his length already half hard and begging for more attention. The way she smiled at him was nearly enough for him to forget about the hot water and take her on the spot. He shook his head to snap out of his lustful thoughts and joined her in the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes passed by as they washed the sweat, dirt, and grass off of their bodies. He admired Rey's soft smile as she felt the water course through her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Luke said you didn't speak the whole time I was gone." He whispered as he grabbed the shampoo on the shelf above her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What of it?" She patiently waited as he poured a small amount of the shampoo into the palm of his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it true? I can't imagine you being silent."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I had nothing to say to anyone." Her tone had a hint of defiance. She felt his hand on her back push her towards him; she reluctantly stepped to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tilt your head up." His voice was once again soft. He took a deep breath through his nose as he lathered the shampoo through her hair. "You know they care for you: the padawans." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Padawan is such a ridiculous name." Her eyes nearly rolled from how his fingers massaged her scalp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was your plan? Luke said he knew you were trying to find a way off the planet." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was trying to find a nearby village to seek employment. Raise enough money and get away from this place. At first, it didn't matter where I would go. Then, I sadly realized your uncle found the most remote location possible." Her eyes closed as he moved her head back into the water. "Your father came by shortly after you left and offered me a job to help him and Chewie. I shook my head. Then he said he could take me to Takodana, that a friend could give me a job. It did raise my interest, and I think he knew it. I heard him say he will let me think about it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are not going to Takodana." He muttered with disdain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not?" She stepped away from the water and reopened her eyes. "Well?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Simply because I'm not ready to let you go again. Rey, I want you to come with me when I leave. We don't belong here. I'll be able to show you the galaxy. Though I do have certain obligations I am now required to meet. As long as you are by my side, everything will finally be right." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breath was slow and shallow as she listened to his soft whispers. She could sense he felt more balanced within, but the darkness was more prominent; he was embracing it. She almost felt jealous; deep down she wished she could embrace her inner darkness, yet she felt the inner battle of wanting to stay with the light raging within her. She opened her mouth to speak but slightly jumped when the water suddenly turned cold causing her to let out a nervous laugh. She wrapped her arms around Ben as she heard his light laugh while he turned off the shower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry about that. Like I said, I'll repair it." He wrapped his arms around her petite body. His plump lips kissed her shoulder; the stubble from his face gave her body goosebumps. She let out a soft yet tired sigh as he kissed his way up her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need to get back to my hut. It's late, and I'm afraid you exhausted me earlier." She stated while pulling away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stay here with me then. My bed is more comfortable, and the blankets are softer. I think you exhausted yourself with your relentless attack earlier."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smirked at him. "You deserved it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He handed her a towel before he grabbed his own and dried off as he stepped into his quarters. Rey wrapped the towel around her body after she dried herself, hesitantly following him. This is what she has been wanting, but she couldn't explain the overbearing feeling that something felt wrong. Ben brought a black sweater over to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look cold. This should help out more than the tunic you were wearing." He was already dressed in dark lounge pants, she admired how darker colors looked against his pale skin. She removed the towel and put the large sweater on. Bringing the towel up to her hair she looked at him. His large hands lightly grabbing her hips and pulling her towards him. "How are you feeling? Are you sore?" His right hand lovingly caressed her left cheek while his left stayed firm on her hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm just tired." Was all she would say. She did feel sore all over but primarily from having sex with him, a soreness she never felt within her lifetime, a good kind of pain, though it stung time to time. Her arm and leg muscles ached from their fight earlier. Her butt was sore from when she fell on it after he kicked her legs out from under her. Though she was furious at him, she enjoyed him pinning her down in that moment, but she had a lot of fight left in her. Especially after he did in fact stop her from spitting in his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey was always a dirty fighter. Luke would constantly be on her case when she spared the other padawans while Ben let her fight dirty. The last four months she only fought harder, not giving a shit about honor or pride. She just wanted to hurt anyone in her path. She wanted everyone to feel her pain; the pain Ben caused her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come to bed with me." He softly kissed her lips. "I'll let you sleep. Unless you are regretting having sex with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh? No, no. It's not that. It does feel strange this finally happened. I really am just so tired. Ben, don't you dare leave me again." Her brows creased deeply, and her lower lip trembled; she fought the tears that wanted to form. She cried enough over Ben.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't leave you again." His hand cupped her head and pulled her to his chest in a warm embrace. "I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She climbed into his bed a few minutes later. Ben turned off the lights and got under the covers. Rey immediately positioned herself against the left side of his body. He securely wrapped his arm around her as she placed her head near his chest. She closed her eyes listening to his heart as she fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Rey, you need to control your anger. Lashing out at the other padawans, your elders by the way, is disrespectful and wrong. Your fighting technique is not what Ben has trained you to do. I don't know why he lets you get away with your violent attacks, but I will be discussing this with him as well. You're not on Jakku. You are amongst friends." Luke's stern voice made young Rey visibly shake for the briefest moment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What is the point of having the ability to use the Force if I cannot defend myself in the way I see fit?" Her anger was boiling over again. All the years of defending herself on Jakku flooded her memories.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You can defend yourself, but not call the dark when you do so! You need to resist its call!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"When I am finally able to leave on my own, I will know what works best for me-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Rey, you won't be able to leave anytime soon. Even when you are old enough, I don't think it would be wise for you to leave."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You cannot keep me here the way you have kept Ben!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luke's posture straightened, and his eyes widened. "Aside from Ben's refusals to discipline you for your impulsive actions, we aren't discussing him. I am not holding him here against his will."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You are! You assigned me to him to tether him down. You are afraid of him! Afraid of his potential!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I am afraid of what will happen to him when he leaves. I am worried for him-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That's not how he interprets this!" She pointed towards the direction of Ben's hut; fire filled her soul.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Your attachment to Ben is growing dangerous. You are sixteen, Rey. Ben knows how to defend himself. He knows he can come talk to me if he feels mistreated."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Does he? Because you tend to sweep any concern under the rug."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Go to the temple and recite articles forty two through seventy seven, then clean the mess you made at the training grounds. You will apologize to Voe for your behavior. No more offworld missions for you, and if I have to insist on evening fasts to make you remember how lucky you are he brought you to my temple, make you realize how selfish you act, then so be it."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rey ran out of Luke's hut feeling shocked and holding back tears. He just threatened to withhold her evening meal and took away her only moments of happiness by taking away her missions with Ben. All because her sparing lesson with Voe went too far, and Rey ended up breaking a few things. In this moment, she was ready to set everything on fire.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ben was leaning against a tree, arms crossed against his chest, his expression just as stoic as ever as he talked to Voe when he saw Rey run out of the hut. His arms dropped to his side as he took a few steps in Rey's direction. Voe grabbed his arm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You cannot always be there for her. Master Luke is starting to lose patience with her." Voe stated.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ben shook her hand off of his arm. "It is my fault she is in this mess."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"She needs to take responsibility for her actions."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"And as her teacher, I need to guide her."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Suit yourself, Solo. That one will fall straight to the dark first chance she gets."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You don't know anything about her. You're just pissed she bested you. That once more, someone else is stronger than you mentally, physically and with the abilities of the Force." He scolded before running after Rey.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He followed Rey into the temple; her suppressed cries echoed off the walls. She sat on the floor with the Jedi texts next to her. Ben slowly approached her as quietly as he could.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Please go away." She grit through her teeth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I was hoping to join you in your studies." Ben's calm voice made her hold her breath. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I am to recite articles forty two through seventy seven-" She heard Ben whistle, which made her crack a smile. "I know you've read them plenty."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sounds like Luke is really making sure you learn something from this. He picked some of the longest texts." He sat down next to Rey. "I have them memorized. But I'll be happy to recite them with you as I am obviously not instructing you to Luke's standards."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Who meets his standards?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Voe, Tai, Hen-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I don't give a fuck about Voe!" Her shout echoed throughout the temple.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey, sacred temple, you need to watch your mouth!" His tone was playful as he lectured her. Luke was the only one concerned about language. "I know you don't give a fuck about her, but why?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"She is just an obstacle in my way."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Wow. She has tried to help you. How is she in your way?" He looked at how her eyes pierced the wall ahead of her. "Rey?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She refused to answer and opened one of the books next to her. Ben could sense jealousy from Rey.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You need to get your feelings under control. You have no reason to be jealous of Voe. You just proved you are smarter, faster, and stronger than her. Just because she was distracted by her feelings for Hennix doesn't mean she had a moment of weakness or that she is still stronger than you. She tried to hold that fight out as long as she could just to spite you. Her attachment to Hennix… she is struggling with that part of the Jedi life." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rey hesitantly looked at Ben, her face suddenly relaxed. "She has feelings for Hennix?" Her lips curled into a small smile when Ben nodded his confirmation. "Oh, then I say she forgets the rules and pursues Hennix. It's not normal to not have feelings for others." She quickly broke her gaze.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What else did Luke say that has you upset?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm no longer allowed to go on missions with you, and if need be he will make me do evening fasts to make me realize how selfish I am."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was Ben's turn to hold his breath. He chewed the inside of his cheek. He had been made to skip meals before, but he couldn't imagine Rey going through the same punishment. He knew she struggled for every meal until the day he found her. How she would worry about whether next meal would happen, even after she came to the temple.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I will have a talk with him. I can see forgoing the missions for a bit, but threatening to withhold food is taking this too far. Let's read these passages together, and I will talk to him while you clean the mess you made."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several hours later Rey woke from her dream with a gasp. Her memories often plagued her sleep. She slipped away from Ben's sleepy hold and quietly made her way to the kitchen. After she filled a cup with water she leaned against the wall and began sipping crisp, filtered refreshment until she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She set the cup down and slowly walked over to the small table next to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mask looked menacing. She traced her fingertips over it, noting it looked like it had recently seen battle as her fingers felt the small damaged knicks. She was surprised by the weight of it as she picked the mask up to better examine it. Darkness emanated from the mask in her hands; she could hear distant cries as if they were in her own memory. She was so lost in feeling the dark she didn't realize Ben stood right behind her until he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned over her shoulder. She quickly placed the mask back on the table and turned to look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ben, what is this?" Her voice lightly trembled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The mask is to shield who I am." He placed a finger on her lips as she was ready to interrupt. "The legacy I have to carry on my shoulders is too much. I sought out the one I've been hearing my whole life, and he sent me on a mission. He had me seek out a group called the Knights of Ren; I encountered them before when I was younger. Joining them was a test I needed to pass for my new master." The finger he placed on her lip began to trace her jaw. "Because I passed the test, I no longer have to live up to the expectations of my name. I'm named after someone I never met; my mother is the princess of an extinct planet and a powerful Senator; my father made up his last name, but the legends of these people made it nearly impossible for me to be who I am meant to be… something different than what they all had planned for me. I will never be a Jedi Master like Skywalker; I had to forge my own future."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ben- the Knights of Ren... they have been seeking out force sensitives and killing anyone who has light in them. I don't understand-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you expect me to follow in my family's footsteps? Knowing what I have told you about my inner turmoil and how they have been constantly disappointed by my failure to resist the dark?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, of course not. I just-" She tried to turn away from him, momentarily forgetting she was in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I never thought you would go to people like the Knights of Ren. Ben, have you killed anyone because of their light?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not because of the light, Rey."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you have killed. For them? How many? Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I killed the master of the knights. He threatened your life. Telling me I needed to kill someone, give them a good death." He watched as she turned to face him again. "I won't let anything happen to you. In his mind I saw what he wanted me to do, how he wanted me to kill you. When he sensed I was going to refuse he said he would come here and do it himself to teach me a lesson. I wasn't going to let them come here, destroy the temple and kill you just to get me to fall further."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's stopping the rest of the knights from coming?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I became the master of the knights. I'm the one holding them back. No one challenged me after I killed Ren."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She broke eye contact once more and looked at his helmet finding the knicks and scratches along it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You said you now have another master, that he sent you to find the Knights of Ren. Is he training you in the dark side?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. He wants me to become balanced. Look, I know this is alot to take in, but I no longer feel ashamed for the darkness that is within me. I can't continue to hide that-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not asking you to hide it, Ben. You do look more confident and balanced. Is this master trustworthy?" She turned her body to completely face him; the back of her legs were pressed against the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No? But, why-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He wants me for my powers, just as Luke wants me to fully embrace the light for my powers. I will reach my full potential with his guidance. I'll be trained in both sides of the Force. I can help you as well. Promise me you will think about it before flat out refusing me. This can help you accept your own darkness that Luke has been trying to smother out of you." He carefully pushed her hair back behind her ear as he spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will not abandon you." She replied in the softest of whispers. It was a lot to take in. Ben was finally embracing the side his family shunned and feared, his confirmation he had killed at least one person to protect her. She honestly didn't know if she felt flattered, scared, or a delicate mix of both. If she stayed with him, it could benefit them both. She could continue her studies under him; they could be together, and maybe she could help prevent him from completely falling to the dark side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so close to her, practically leaving no personal space, but she didn't mind. She had been pining over him for years. The situation he just described worried her; she didn't know what she thought about it. All she knew was she didn't want to be separated from him again. She offered a faint smile and placed her hand behind his neck to pull him closer, effectively closing the distance as she pushed herself towards him to kiss him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once more, their kiss started off soft but quickly became passionate. Their tongues once again danced with each other while hands slowly explored their bodies. His hands firmly gripped her hips, and he placed her on the table before running his fingers down between her bare thighs. She lightly moaned into his mouth and caressed his chiseled abs; that lovely warmth building between her legs began to creep in. His lips left hers and were immediately planted on her neck while his right hand slowly inched towards her delicate flesh hidden under the large sweater she borrowed. She shifted her leg over to encourage his ambition. She could feel his smile against her neck before he pulled away and reclaimed her lips. His thumb grazed her clit then pressed circles on the sensitive skin; her moan broke their kiss. He began to slide his forefinger up and down her wet slit, enjoying how her body trembled under his touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you like this?" His hot breath was against her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm-yes." Her voice shook with her body. The pressure he applied made her want to grind against his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want more?" He grinned as she shook her head yes. "I want you on my bed, where you belong." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed her as he wrapped her legs around his waist, picked her up off the table and carried her back to his quarters, his lips never leaving hers. His hands traveled under the sweater and up her back, digging into her muscles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Rey in his arms he made his way onto his bed before he settled her on the mattress, breaking their kiss just to take the sweater off of her. She grabbed his hair and arched towards him as he kissed and sucked the soft flesh of her breasts. His erection throbbed beneath his lounge pants. He pulled away from her to remove the clothing then settled between her legs. His arms on either side of her head, his dark eyes roamed her face before settling on her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you still hurting from earlier?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled and shook her head. "I wasn't hurting earlier-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rey, I don't know how, but I know you were. Almost as if I could feel you. I don't want to hurt you again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be fine, please. Please Ben!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips desperately. "I need this. You need this. Please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of her begging was all Ben needed before he entered her, fully sheathing his length within her with a breathy moan. She laid back down on the mattress with a gasp and pulled his head down with her. He snapped his hips in a fast rhythm as their lips found each other's once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While she was still sore from their earlier tryst, the motion already felt better, like it did towards the end when he made her come. It felt better than the climaxes she was able to bring herself to but left her wanting more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned away from the kiss, calling his name with a high pitched moan as he hit her deep within. His lips wasted no time in finding her jaw and neck, feeling euphoric from her moan. She squeezed her legs against his hips to meet his thrusts causing him to groan and grind down into her harder. His mouth left her collarbone as he lost himself in the throws of pleasure, wanting to push deeper and harder into her, needing to hear her moan and say his name again. With heavy eyes he watched her facial expressions as he took her, how her hair stuck to the small beads of sweat on her forehead, how her cheeks turned pink when she found his honey colored eyes after letting sighs and moans out. Her right hand ran through his hair and trailed down his neck then arm. He lifted his hand off the bed and grasped her dainty fingers in his, pushing her arm above her head as he lowered himself back down to kiss her again. She lightly bit his lip, and her body stiffened as she hit her climax. He licked his lips when she released his plump flesh and pushed off the mattress; grasping her hips he slammed into her harder. She closed her eyes- lost in the wet sounds of their skin connecting with each thrust until he let out a groan as he pulled out, spilling his seed on her once more. He summoned one of their discarded towels to clean her up. He tossed the soiled towel to the side and pulled her up to the head of the bed then placed the covers over them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curled against his side, she once again listened to the fast rhythm of his heart and smiled as both of his arms held her. He softly kissed her hair as they came down for their orgasms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ben? I don't mean to complain, however… is it always going to be that messy?" She nuzzled against his pectoral muscle as he began to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First thing we need to do when we leave is get you to a doctor. It'll be easier when the implant is in, and I won't have to worry about impregnating you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happens after that? Where do we go?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure I'll be summoned back to the Supremacy soon. Then we will move on from there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can we leave now? Get the implant and just explore or be by ourselves before you are summoned?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know Skywalker suspects I'm leaving, but the noble thing to do is to tell him to his face and not leave, like I left you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And your family?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about them?" He lightly shook his head. "They barely had time for me and only came out of obligation. I'm setting them free from the burden."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ben, you're not a burden."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"In your family's eyes, you ARE a burden. I'm letting you bring your… toy… do not go to your parents. Especially Organa... she will never forgive you for murdering the former master of Ren, nor for joining me and going on the missions I assigned you to."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rey, I'm sorry… I don't think this is a good time to have this conversation." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know they hurt you, more than you will admit. I will not force you to go to them. Will you tell me more about your new master in the morning?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Ben held her tighter for a few more minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will you understand if I have questions?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I expect you to have questions." He idly ran his fingers through her hair over and over again as he felt her fall into a slumber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could only hope she will understand this new path was his destiny. He didn't belong with his family. He needed to finish his training under the man his mother is quietly building an army against. Just as he heard the whispers of his true lineage, he heard whispers of Leia Organa's newest movement: The Resistance. He still hadn't forgiven her for not telling him the truth of who his family is. He could somewhat understand why Han never told him who his grandfather was. The man was always wrapped around Leia's finger. Though he knew Vader turned back to the light, he had heard him calling from the dark. Not as often as he heard Snoke calling to him. Rey didn't run when he began to tell her of the visions, and she didn't think he was crazy when he told her of the voices. She has been nothing but loyal to him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan"> ReyloEndGame🦋</a> for being my Beta!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey's eyes fluttered open; her brows furrowed in temporary confusion as to why it was dark. The light hum of electricity reminded her she was on Ben's ship, surrounded by his arms, his soft pillows, and fine blankets. Her hand lightly sought the weight on her chest; her fingers lovingly brush through Ben's thick hair, not enough to wake him, but enough to keep her content while she tried to go back to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was routine for her to wake with the sun; she suspected it was dawn or just after. Voe would be going to her hut to try to talk her into accepting her guidance for training, only to find it empty. Pursing her lips she tried to move out from underneath Ben; his arms gave her body a light squeeze as he came out of his slumber.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her chest a couple of light kisses before propping himself up on his elbows, his tired eyes locking onto her bright eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." They said together then gave each other a confused look before they both rambled an explanation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't mean to fall asleep on you; did you need to use the fresher? Next time just wake me up."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I need to start my morning routine-" She stopped talking seeing his eyes darken. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are no longer a padawan. You will not be doing anymore training at this temple." He explained, moving a few strands of hair out of her face before tracing her face with his fingers. "Just take the day to relax."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know how to relax." She lightly laughed. "When can we leave?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"As soon as I finish talking to Skywalker."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Knowing him, he will be meditating for a couple of more hours." She softly replied. "What should I do to restart my training with you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben completely sat up. Rey followed, watching him comb his hair out of his face with his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"For starters, we are going to get you out of this Jedi cult mind set. After we report to Snoke, we will have routine, but not as fanatical as it is here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey honestly looked beside herself as she processed his words. The training she subjected herself to was calling to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do I do in the meantime?" The lovely warmth in her belly grew as she watched his lips turn up into a smile with a cock of his eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can think of a few things. Come here." He leaned forward while pulling her in for a kiss. Her arms immediately circled around his shoulders, while his hands went down to her waist, pulling her onto his lap. Her hands roughly tangled themselves in his hair as she could feel his cock was already hard. He broke the kiss with a groan and tightened his hands around her waist. "I love how wet you already are."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Should we keep doing this? If you are continuing to teach me-" His mouth sealed over hers once more, one hand came up, lightly grasping her jawline.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are thinking too deeply. I will be teaching you, but Rey, you are my equal in everything. Do you want to continue what we started?" He tried not to smile at her lustful eyes and light blush over her freckled cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then realize our relationship has deepened, that we are no longer a teacher and student; we are two halves of a whole, always have been." He pressed his forehead against hers, nuzzling his nose with hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled and turned her head, finding his lips, softly kissing him. He hastily deepened the kiss, arms securely wrapped around her body as they rubbed against one another lasciviously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you going to take what you want?" His husky voice trembled with need.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey was already panting from how his length felt along her slit as they brushed against one another. Her heavy eyes found his as she adjusted her legs for better access, grabbing his cock with her hand to help guide her as she slid back down. Ben nearly hissed through his teeth after she took him fully. Her body trembled in his arms. She rested the side of her face against his, unsure if she should proceed or if she should let Ben take over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben turned his head towards her, kissing the side of her temple and cheek, moving her hips to help encourage her to move. She experimentally moved her hips, enjoying the way he felt in her, and somehow she could feel he liked that simple motion. She slowly found a rhythm, leaning heavily on the intuitive feeling what Ben liked more. While she wasn't fast like Ben, or as rough, she could sense how euphoric he felt as if it were her own feeling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She finally moved her head so she could look at him to confirm he looked as satisfied as everything felt. She was immediately met with his warm amber eyes, swelled with pride. His hand warmly held her cheek as he peppered her with soft kisses. They could feel each other's smiles with each kiss. She loudly gasped as she rubbed against him perfectly and tried to hide her face again, but Ben refused to let her hide.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're so perfect, Rey. Don't hide from me." His words came out in pants as she continued. "Fuck-" he pressed his lips to her neck. His hand held the back of her head grasping her hair as he tried to refrain from thrusting into her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ben! I need- ah! Please!" Rey's movements became chaotic and rougher. Her gasps turned to high pitched whines, nearly singing his name as she got closer to her climax.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" He said between kissing and licking her sweaty skin, one of his hands roughly massaging a breast. "What do you need?" He could feel she was nearing her orgasm; how desperate her body was to reach it; how she was holding herself back. "Push through it Rey. Keep riding me. Fuck! You feel so good!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned forward, kissing and sucking on her breasts as she began to ride him harder. Feeling her clench around his cock, he pulled her body against his as she cried out. He kissed her head as she laid it on his shoulder as her body shook through her orgasm. She took sharp breaths as she cried against his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ben-" She whispered as he helped her settle down. "I need you to finish, take over, please." Whimpering as he moved their bodies, laying her on her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked her over, finding her breathtaking in her disheveled state. She took a few deep breaths, watching him watch her before she weakly smiled with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it?" She could feel the blush creeping across her face under his stare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are the most magnificent thing I have ever laid eyes on. You're so beautiful." He smiled at her. "And you're all mine." He groaned as she wiggled her hips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are all mine." She put her hand behind his head as she lifted hers to kiss him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She fell back with a moan as he began to move in and out of her. His seductive eyes had a fierceness to them as he began to go faster. That same fierceness was the first thing she found physically attractive when she was younger. It didn't take her long to be completely spellbound by his looks. Now he is looking at her with those wild eyes that are just for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His thumb began teasing her clit, once again bringing her close to another orgasm. They locked themselves in a passionate kiss only to break when they couldn't contain their moans. Rey came with a near feral scream. His arm quickly shot up, reaching for a discarded towel. As soon as it was in his hand he pulled out of her, gave himself a few more pumps, then came on the towel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled his sweaty body back down to hers. Their lips nearly touched when they heard a knock on the side of the ship. Rey's head snapped in the direction it came from.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just ignore them. They'll eventually leave." Ben muttered into her ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Have you forgotten how annoying everyone is? You were only gone for four months." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben let out an annoyed sigh and got up, grabbing his pants and putting them on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Get dressed. I think it's Luke. Since he is not following his morning routine, we can hope this means we will be out of here shortly."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey grinned and found her breast band and began to wrap it around her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I still say we should have left last night."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's because you don't want to do a walk of shame when you step out of the ship." He teased as he walked through the Grimtaash.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the ramp lowered he walked down to find his uncle waiting for him, arms across his chest, his face a mix of disappointment and bitterness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uncle Luke." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ben."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"To what do I owe the pleasure of you breaking your routine to speak with me?" Ben slightly shook his head with a lopsided grin. "Just here to tell me how displeased you are with me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you thinking?" Luke looked at the ramp behind Ben. "Is she still on the ship? We should move this conversation away from the ship." Luke's disdain was not hidden.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just say it." Ben growled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't even know where to begin! I'm having to lecture you about ignoring everything I have taught you, have trained you to do- you- I thought by sending you away you would reflect on the darkness growing in you, that you would realize the feelings you had for Rey are not healthy. Not for you and not for her-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not healthy?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The age gap-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is just the same as my parents-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And look at how they treat one another-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Watch yourself!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are taking advantage of a young woman who is confused-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She is not confused."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke looked past Ben's shoulder and saw Rey walking down the ramp. He could clearly see it in her eyes that she heard the argument. Ben turned to Rey, offering her a soft smile that she returned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" Ben softly asked, looking at her hand that grabbed his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm grabbing my things and will be back soon." She kissed his cheek. "Don't let him get to you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey gave Ben's hand a squeeze then she glared at Luke as she walked towards her hut.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ben, she's been confused for years. You brought her here to train her in the ways of the Force-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Which I have-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop interrupting. While she may not be an immediate threat to herself, she is still a threat to others. She lashes out just as if not more violently than you did." Luke took a deep breath. He crossed the line once more, attacking Ben by going directly after his weaknesses: from his parents chaotic relationship, the age difference between him and Rey, Ben's darkness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that what this is about? How you failed to bring me fully to the light? How disappointed you are that I am turning out more like your father than mine own? That you believe I have tainted Rey?" He stepped towards Luke. "She is a strong willed woman, smarter than you'll admit, and you are frightened of her strength, because her strength is raw like mine. You are angry at yourself that you couldn't control me, just like you can't control her. I'm getting my belongings, and we are leaving."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ben, don't do this. I feel you are more at peace, but the darkness in you-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is stronger." Ben said as he closed his ship then walked away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"He fears your power. He has feared it all along. He looks at you as a predator. He isn't far off though. Is he? Such a pretty little thing needs to be kept by your side or you'll lose her for good."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben stopped walking and shivered, Snoke's words striking him to the core, digging into his fears, insecurities, and feelings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Fear not, my young apprentice. I have come to appreciate your strength and almost respect your power and strong will. Had you come to me sooner your training would have been complete. No matter, I see we cannot extinguish your-weakness. She will be safe within our ranks."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey finished grabbing the few clothes she had and one of Ben's calligraphy sets she stole after he left. She looked at the cot that was no longer her bed when she sensed Voe standing just outside her door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning, Voe."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What were you thinking?" Voe chastised as Rey turned to her. "Or do you ever think? It's pathetic, really. All your years of training, wasted. All because you cannot control your hormones, your personal feelings, your lust. Attachments are forbidden, giving our bodies away is forbidden. You are supposed to devote your soul and body to the Force." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I believe those teachings are wrong. How can one go throughout life without love and attachment?" Rey responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"By being at peace with ourselves and bringing balance and light to the galaxy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It is old fashioned thinking. We aren't doing much sitting here anyways." Rey walked to her door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Voe slammed her hand against the door frame "You are an embarrassment! An embarrassment to women and to the Jedi. Acting like a bitch in heat." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are just angry Hennix was too brainwashed to succumb to your feelings for him." Rey's voice was low and menacing. The two women glared at one another before Voe stormed off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey glanced at the calligraphy pens and the bottle of ink in her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It had been a week since Ben left. She found herself standing in his hut looking over the few belongings he kept, her eyes landing on the calligraphy sets. She sat on her knees; her fingers dusted over the papers, pens, the ink bottles, sadly smiling while she remembered she used to watch him write when he first brought her to the temple. How he also taught her how to write. Throughout the years she tried to practice, but uncharacteristically gave up, convinced her penmanship would never look as beautiful as Ben's. She had taken to drawing instead. Detailed pictures of things she found important in life.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She grabbed one of his pens, dipping it into the ink while sliding a piece of paper in front of her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Ben,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I truly believe you are a selfish, arrogant, rude son of a bitch! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking selfish!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You fucking prick!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck you!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck you!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck you!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rey</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not her finest moment, nor her finest letter. She remembered she left it and several others in his hut and ran over to Ben's hut, slowing down when she heard him laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Ben,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am going to kick your ass when you return, if you ever return. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You stupid fucking cunt.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rey</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She heard his soft laughs quiet down as he continued going through her letters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Ben,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's been over a month, and the wound still feels fresh. Why? Why did you save me if you were just going to abandon me? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Did you think saving me from Jakku would save you from the dark? It didn't work, did it? You saved me from one hell and brought me to another.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dying alone on Jakku would have been better than falling for you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>Love</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rey</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The quiet movement of papers as he read another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Ben,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I found out I'm twenty years old. I felt somewhat relieved that I am older than what everyone suspected, but once again the wave of embarrassment and shame slammed into me. Knowing even if you knew, you didn't love me as I love you. That I was still as immature as a lovestruck teenager. I shamelessly wanted you. Wanted your love in return. I pushed you away. If the teachings of the Jedi are true, I will never be one with the Force. For I love and hate you too much to be at peace.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rey</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached the last page:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Ben,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I've been trying to find my own way off this planet. It's damn near impossible. I don't belong here. I don't know where I belong, but this life at the temple is not for me… just as it wasn't for you. I was selfish for being so angry with you. Han offered to take me to Takodana and work for an old friend of his. Honestly, he did offer me a job to help him and Chewie. He reminds me of you, and I declined. While he was an absentee father figure for you, it felt nice to almost know what it might be like having a father look after me. I hope to be gone before you return, if you ever return.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love Always,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your Rey</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She licked her lips knowing he read everything. Her stomach twisted in a knot as she heard him pack the papers and the rest of his things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know you are out there, Rey." He softly called to her. "You still suck at shielding your feelings." He teased as he poked his head out of the hut. "Come here, you forgot something that belongs to you when you first rummaged through my things."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She licked her lips and shook her head. "I don't know why I went through your belongings." She felt him softly grab her arm and pull her into the hut. He took her clothes and packed them in a bag then packed the calligraphy set she stole in a different bag. "Nothing belongs to me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He bent down to his cot and pulled a piece of paper from under his pillow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you remember how you used to try to sleep in here when you were really little? Even after I made your hut? When I would let you sleep on my cot, you would insist on hiding under my pillow, even though you brought your own. I had to use your pillow while I slept on the floor." He turned to her and handed her the sheet of paper, his half smile making her heart flutter. "I guess you outgrew hiding under pillows."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I wanted to hide under your pillow, but the need to cuss you out overpowered the need to hide." She took the paper and stared at his elegantly written letter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dearest Rey,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can already feel the ass kicking you will give me when I return. I can only hope you can forgive me for all my selfish actions: For refusing to accept that you have grown and matured into a wonderful woman. For knowing how you felt about me and avoiding it. For being a coward. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I fear I will only ruin you, no matter what course of action I take. I'm hoping this will be the less painful route for you. Despite your loneliness, your beautiful anger, and smart mouth, your light shines brighter with each passing day. I will only bring you down this dark void I fall further into. I'd rather you hate me for leaving than hate me for ruining your light.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I almost feel as if you have been a part of my soul from the very beginning. It kills me to separate myself from you. I hope with this journey I take, I will return as a man with a real purpose and better understanding of my role in this life.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> I can no longer ignore the darkest part of my soul and will seek out training to be better balanced. I hope one day I can earn your forgiveness and your trust again and we move forward with our lives, whatever the future may hold. Just know I have always loved you. This love has grown deeper than I ever dared to admit, and I sense you feel it, but I am someone who does not deserve your love and light. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love always,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your Ben</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You nerf herder." She mumbled after she read it again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nerf herder? Not stupid fucking cunt?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You could have told me earlier. I've always supported you in your search to better understand yourself. Never be afraid of who you are."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who am I?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Someone who loves me." She smiled, one of those smiles that always took Ben's worries away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes I am." His fingers threaded themselves through her hair as they softly kissed. "We should leave."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey took his hand and led him out of the hut. Naturally they were met with another padawan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ben, Rey… may I see the two of you off?" Tai asked. His arms crossed over his chest, his stance strong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My ship isn't that far." Ben sighed. "Whatever it is you wish to say, please say it." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just… whoever this new master is, Ben, be careful. He is-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is using me for my powers. I know, but I no longer have a choice."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He has been calling you for years. And Rey, you're okay with this?" Tai's concerned eyes found hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am. Though you have been a good friend to Ben trying to understand his battle, he has been fighting this for too long. I know his battle, and he will no longer face it alone."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tai uncrossed his arms and nodded. "Then the only thing I may do is wish you luck. May the force be with you." He walked up to the pair, shaking Ben's hand. "Never forget you do have family and friends who care about you." He stepped over to Rey and placed his hands on her shoulders then leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Hennix really is better at committing to the Jedi code." He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben pulled on Rey's hand urging her to start walking towards the ship, turning once to flip Tai off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ben!" Rey laughed. "You can't seriously be mad about that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am. I knew how he also harbored feelings for you. Luckily for me, he knew you were dedicated to loving me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But he also knew you loved me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Which makes him kissing you more deplorable. If it was anyone else but Tai-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! We need to hurry to the city. Remember, you said you would take me so I can get the implant." She looked up at him with lustful eyes. "I can remind you how dedicated to you I am."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben's fury quickly dissipated as she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ben!" Luke came running to them. "What about your father? He will be here soon. Can't you just-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No. Tell him I said I'll see him around." He opened the loading ramp while coldly looking at Luke. "You should have struck me down when you had the chance."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben placed a hand on Rey's lower back and escorted her onto the Grimtaash. Luke stood in stunned silence recalling the night he ignited his lightsaber over his nephew, turning it back off as soon as it happened. He thought Ben was still asleep, now he realized Ben was awake and has held that night in his heart for the past seven years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke and the padawans watched Ben and Rey take off. Luke was overcome with dread for what the future held.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Master Skywalker, what shall we do now? Our routines have been disrupted for the day." Hennix asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now? Oh, we're fucked." His students looked at one another over his language. "We need to find a new place to study, hide rather. Those who wish to follow, please help me pack our supplies. Those who don't, I suggest you still go into exile. I've only ignited his flames of hatred, and he patiently waited to find a way to leave without causing much suspicion. Because I never gave him any sign that I believed in his light. He won't hold back now. Worst case scenario, we all must cut ourselves off from the Force."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What about Rey?" Tai asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I almost fear her more than Ben." Luke answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because she is feral." Voe muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because she was completely abandoned as a child and never trusted anyone except Ben. Ben feels abandoned by his family, but his parents tried to visit. Rey- she never learned the love and care most kids need in those first ten years of life. She only knew pain and loneliness. Because Ben is the only one she loves and trusts, Force protect anyone who tries to come after him, same with her. He will unleash fury like we haven't seen if anyone harms her."</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Twitter<a href="https://www.twitter.com/Chibinator">  @Chibinator</a></p><p>Feel free to check out my other works!</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467488"><strong>Just Breathe</strong></a> --Canonverse-- Complete</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346875"><strong>Long Live</strong></a> --Canonverse-- Complete</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070941"><strong>Now We Wait</strong></a> --Canonverse-- Complete</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845026"><strong>A New Life</strong></a> --Canonverse-- One shot</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537660"><strong>Love At First Scent</strong></a> --Canonverse-- Complete</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858876"><strong>I've Seen This Dream Before</strong></a> --Complete</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002159"><strong>Swim</strong></a> --Canonverse-- One shot</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555812"><strong>A Cur's Weakness</strong></a> --Canonverse--  WIP</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597707"><strong>Rollin'</strong></a> --Canonverse-- One shot</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885290"><strong>You'll Be The One To Turn</strong></a> --AU--Complete</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221734"><strong>Paradise</strong></a> --Modern AU-- Breylo one shot</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604910"><strong>Chasing Cars</strong></a> --Modern AU-- Complete</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622924"><strong>Thirst For Me</strong></a> --Modern AU-- One shot</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672688"><strong>Mirror</strong></a> --Canonverse-- One shot</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221642"><strong>All I Want For Christmas</strong></a> --Modern AU-- One shot</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703415"><strong>Titanium</strong></a> -- Canonverse-- New WIP</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904001"><strong>Ethics of Psychology</strong></a> -- Modern AU Breylo Complete</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414295"><strong>The Silencer and the Whisperer</strong></a> --AU Breylo Complete. My contribution to the Reylo Monster Love Valentine’s Day Collection Complete</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30268992"><strong> Forbidden Love</strong></a> Canonverse Complete</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30849827"><strong> Pieces of Me</strong></a> Modern AU WIP</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>